


snow white and prince rudolf

by Melmoland



Category: Speed (Korea Band), VIXX
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Last Kiss, M/M, Snow White - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoland/pseuds/Melmoland
Summary: Crown prince Rudolf has been tasked by his father to capture the dashing highwayman Hakyeon... and to find a wife, but things never turn out how people plan them, do they?





	1. thanks ants... thants

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i'll post sundays and thursdays... or whenever i feel like it
> 
>  
> 
> i like comments btw  
> it's lonely here

  Prince Rudolf, known by other royalty and those close to him as Taekwoon, dozed lightly under a tree one late summer afternoon. A whoosh and thud of a knife landing in the tree next to his head startled him awake.

  “They’ve been watching you for some time, highness. You should be more aware of your surroundings,” he looked around and saw a cloaked man with a mask covering the lower half of his face and a bandana covering his hair, standing over the bodies of what looked like other robbers in the grass in front of the tree he was previously napping.

  “You murmur in your sleep. It’s so adorable.” his cheeks raised and his eyes crinkled indicating that he was smiling. He rummaged through the vests and pouches of the dead men, pocketing valuables before looking back up at the prince. 

  “You might give away secrets you shouldn’t reveal if you don’t watch yourself.” he tossed a pouch in the air, catching it again. Taekwoon recognized it as his. 

  The prince patted himself down, looking for his wallet. By the time he looked up, the masked man was gone and in his place was a note in elegant writing. 

_ I could have killed you three times over. Payment for services rendered. _

_ Hakyeon  _

  Taekwoon crushed the note in his hand, growling. At least he had a name. Why did it sound so familiar?

**\---**

  Several nights later, Taekwoon sat on a low throne next to his parents as princesses were introduced one by one. Boredom and recitience clear in his countenance as he rested his chin on his hand while waving the girls to the buffet table.

 

_ “You’re picking a princess to marry tonight and that’s that.” _

_ “But I don’t want to get married. Especially to some vapid, useless no good-” _

_ “You will get dressed and meet us in the throne room post haste.” The king’s booming voice said. “You will not argue with us. I am not averse to putting you in the dungeon. It would produce the same result as your current proclivities. Now, go.” _

 

  Taekwoon sat up in interest as an exceedingly tall princess demurely walked in. Her chin length black hair and vividly coloured dress made her stand out amongst her peers of petite and subtle things. 

  “Introducing princess Snow of Tea country.” The steward said.

  Taekwoon stood up and walked up to her. She was slender and graceful and just a little shorter than he was.

  “They will produce such tall and beautiful children.” The king grinned at his wife.

  “Um… hi. I’m Taekwoon.” He said shyly offering his hand.

  “But… they told me you were Rudolf?” She replied, looking reluctant about touching his offered hand.

  “That’s my crowned name.” He smiled softly as she placed her gloved hand in his, “You may call me Taekwoon. I've never heard of the Tea kingdom before.” 

  “It consists of two islands the locals call the lovers and are tied together with a beautiful red bridge. I'll take you to see it someti- I'm sorry. I'm being presumptuous. You'd never pick me.”

  “I'd love to see it.” Taekwoon replied immediately, smiling softly and leading her to a private balcony.

  Inside, nobles filtered in, but the king put up guards to give the two of them their privacy.  He listened as she animatedly spoke of her home and how at first she didn't want to marry someone she'd never met before.

  “I think I wouldn't mind getting to know you... but the princess you pick would get terribly jealous.” she sighed in defeat.

  Taekwoon tapped her on the head with his knuckles.  “Do you see anyone else who has my attention? I haven't seen anyone quite so stunning.”

  “Which one? Maybe I can talk to her and get her to come over.” She looked around the hall.

  Taekwoon chuckled. He kissed her on the cheek.

  Snow’s gloved hands came up to her cheeks to hide her blush and mildly shocked expression.

  “I would love to get to know you more, Snow. Please tell me you'll stay the night.”

  “Tea is far away and the road is treacherous, so I need to stay tonight, but let's not get ahead of ourselves.” She said nervously. 

  A quartet began to play music inside. 

  “Would you like to dance?” He held out his hand again and she took it. 

  They danced for some time, getting to know one another along the way. Taekwoon told Snow about how his father put him in charge of tracking down and capturing a highwayman named Hakyeon who stole from the nobles, leaving mangled bodies behind. Taekwoon explained that he suspected Hakyeon was, in a strange twist, actually redistributing the wealth to those who needed it.

  “That's a bit unusual for a highwayman, don't you think? Is he actually frightening? Do you think he could have done it? Have you ever seen him?” Snow asked quickly, her eyes wide while listening to him talk.

  “Once.”

  “Did you two fight?”

  “He saved my life from some would be assassins that may not have realised who I was and were going to rob me and kill me.”

  “He doesn't sound like he could be that bad.”

  “But the brutal, murderous way he takes the money and jewels… I can't agree with that.”

  “Are you sure, it's him? You said yourself he saved you and other bandits were the ones who were going to kill you.”

  “What do you mean?” He twirled her

  “Maybe someone is finishing them off after he leaves.”

  “Why would they do that?”

  “Perhaps to sully his reputation?” She replied. her tone lilting up at the end.

  “Are you defending the actions of thieves? Murderers?” Taekwoon couldn’t keep the shock from his tone.

  Snow shook her head mutely. “Oh no, not entirely, but there is usually more to a picture than what the canvas captures.”

  “Hakyeon is not so colourful to ogle at. He’s no masterpiece worthy of a second glance.” Taekwoon huffed, ignoring the small pull of disdain on Snow’s lips. “Red is too strong a colour on his hands and blade.”

 

  Snow had the manners and breeding put into her to wait until the music stopped to drop Taekwoon’s hand and take a step back, like every other couple on the dance floor.

  “Thank you for your time, Taekwoon, but I think I’ll be retiring for the evening.” She curtsied. “The view suddenly became unsavoury.” her face twisted into a small pout.   
  


  “I… wait, please, princess. I'm sorry. Forgive my social awkwardness. My sisters were right. I shouldn't discuss this kind of business around someone I've just met.”

  “But I am quite tired from riding here all day.”

  She backed away from him and a moment passed before a word bubbled out from Taekwoon's throat. He couldn't let her walk out of his life.

  “Library.” Snow paused, her head only turning slightly indicating she was listening. His eyes darting back and forth as if he was physically looking for the right words to keep her from leaving, “Can I at least show you the library? I find it quite revitalizing after a long day.” There was a small blush on his cheeks before he held out his hand again.

  She looked at him for a few moments, obviously mulling over her decision before taking his hand again. He twined their fingers so she couldn't leave, but the small flutter in his chest told him that he didn't want to hold anyone else's hand like this again.

  He looked around the ballroom to see that nobody was watching them directly and pulled her quickly behind him to the library.

 

  She stared in awe at the entire wing of the castle dedicated to books and records of the kingdom and its surrounding areas. Taekwoon dragged her to a private reading room with comfortable, overstuffed  cushions on the ground, colorful, honeycomb mosaic windows and a large, welcoming fireplace.

 

  “They call it the Moorish reading room. It's my favourite.” He said proudly, watching her look around the tall room with an onion dome and books lining the walls where there weren't windows or mosaics. 

 

  He kissed her. He couldn't help it. The look of awe on her face was so beautiful. Just a quick peck on the lips.

  “What?” Snow looked at him. Her cheeks turned such a bright colour before she covered them.

  “Forgive me, princess. The expression on your face- I think I'm in love.”

  “Taekwoon,” she sighed, sitting on the largest cushion, pulling him down next to her, “We haven't even known each other a whole day. I don't think it's love quite yet.”

 

  “Regardless, I'm spending the rest of my life with you. We don't have to get married right away. I would like for you to become more comfortable with me, but-” his words cut off as she cupped the back of his head and sucked his earlobe between her teeth. 

 

  “Listen to me, Taekwoon. If you want me as your princess, you will treat me as your equal. I will not tolerate this ‘I shouldn't act this way around a lady bullshit’, understood?” her husky voice rumbled through him. Taekwoon sighed a small noise of acquiescence. She nosed a trail to his lips before kissing him softly. “I want to know you. All of you.” She whispered.

 

  Taekwoon swallowed hard. He sighed. He really wanted this to work. He blinked long and slow.

  “I feel I should be completely honest with you. The reason why my family is pushing me so hard to find a princess and why I'm so surprised that I like you. Not just that I've fallen so quickly, but that I like you at all.”

  “Why?” Snow’s expression was unreadable.

  “You're stunning. You're beautiful. You're delicate and precious and I can't look away. I want you as my queen one day and it's strange because I've never been attracted to a woman before.”

  “It's ok. Some people are late bloomer-”

  “No. I don't think you quite understand, Snow. I just… women aren't- what I'm trying to say-”

  Snow cut him off with a kiss. 

  He kept trying to talk. To explain himself, but his attempts became weaker with every kiss.

  His hands suddenly gripped Snow's shoulders when he felt the palm of her hand push against the front of his slacks. His surprised moan was swallowed by her lips. 

  It was as if she knew all the right ways to touch him and all he could do was to hold on for the ride.

  Her hand never left the front of his pants, squeezing and stroking at a rhythm only she knew and a small whine resonated through him. 

  He tried to roll his hips into the touch, but one of her strong legs held him down. 

  He was trembling with the effort to hold still until she nipped at his tongue with her teeth and he gasped loudly. His head fell back, effectively breaking their kiss. She moved her leg and his hips rolled uncontrollably.

  She squeezed the softening appendage one last time, making Taekwoon cry out from the overstimulation before kissing him softly and sitting back with her hands in her lap as if she was the most demure and chaste girl in the kingdom.

  He was going to say something, but she shushed him and bid him goodnight.

  He stared in the direction she left from before letting out a harsh breath and running his hands over his face. He stood on shaking legs and made his way back to his room to change. His parents wouldn't appreciate the fact that he had left so abruptly.

 

  “Did she turn you down?” His best friend, Wonsik raised an eyebrow, noticing that he was wearing a different outfit.

  “We're still discussing terms of our union.” He replied.

  “For Fuck's sake, hyung. It's not a contract. It's romance, love… sex. You gotta…” Taekwoon's cheeks turned bright red. He hated that his best friend could read him so easily. “Oh… OH! Good job! Is she the one?”

  “I hope so.” He mumbled.

  “Where is she?” He looked around.

  “She went to bed.”

  “You tired her out? Good man!”

  “Honestly, if I could go to bed, I would too. I hate having to deal with formalities.”

  “Was it good?” Wonsik asked.

  “I'm not discussing this.” He frowned, grabbing wine from a passing tray and downing it in one or two large gulps.

  The ball wound down and he bade his parents goodnight, telling them that Snow was to join them for breakfast in the morning.


	2. investigatin' feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a little smutty, this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late  
> i realised it was thursday when i went to go buy myself some pizza  
> i said i was gonna post on thursday
> 
> what day should i post next?
> 
> also feel free to ask me if you have any questions
> 
> (i also have a curious cat: Senritsu)

      Taekwoon moaned softly in his sleep, he dreamt of dark skin pressed tightly against his pale skin. His fingers tracing slight curves and pressing into supple flesh. Nibbling the vast expanse of a throat and sweet moans being swallowed by hungry kisses. 

      Taekwoon woke when the sun came through a crack in his curtains and hit him in the face.

      He groaned as his dream lover faded into a lovely silhouette and he rolled face down into his mattress. 

      “Fuck…” he whimpered. He'd been having that dream since he woke up with Hakyeon giggling over him. He was hard. He felt ashamed. Not because Hakyeon was a man, but because it WAS Hakyeon. Maybe, he was afraid he couldn't give his whole heart to Snow after all.

      Still, he didn't feel ashamed enough to stop himself from rutting against the mattress until he came. A sigh, a whisper of a name as he pressed his face into the mattress. He cleaned up and decided he might as well start his day.

 

      His lack of attention caused him to walk into a sturdy body. The other person yelped before Taekwoon caught them from falling. 

      “Taekwoon, I wasn't expecting to see you so early. I was just on my way down for breakfast.” Snow said, her voice barely a whisper. Taekwoon found it endearing.

      Taekwoon grabbed one of her gloved hands with a soft smile.

      “I figured that I should get an early start, so I thought I'd get breakfast and see how much I can find out about this Hakyeon.”

      He was hoping to say something more, but Snow pulled him into an alcove and kissed him.

      It was a lingering kiss that ended far too quickly for Taekwoon's taste. She only pulled far enough away so Taekwoon could still feel her breath on his lips. He thought she looked like she was was searching for something in his eyes then he so eloquently mumbled,

      “What…”

      “I was confirming something.” She replied.

      “And that was?”

      “The butterflies… every time I kiss you. It feels like butterflies are swarming-”

      Taekwoon pressed her against the opposite wall, capturing her lips and clutching her slim waist, never wanting to let go. He pulled away from her to catch his breath, resting his forehead against hers.

      “B-breakfast…” she mumbled, pointing down the stairs without looking away from Taekwoon's eyes.

      He nodded in reply, pressing one more quick kiss to her lips before taking her hand and walking down the stairs, straightening her hair as they walked.

      “There's the happy couple.” Wonsik said boisterously, meeting them on the way to the dining room. “Was he any good?”

      Taekwoon turned beet red, raising an eyebrow.

      “How should I know? A lady saves herself for marriage.” Snow sniffed indignantly.

      They sat to eat and Taekwoon explained his plans for the day to his friend before Snow spoke up.

      “May I go with you today? I would like to see what you learn about the highwayman you're hunting.

      “But that's a man's work, princess.” Wonsik blurted.

      “That is an opinion you are having and I would kindly like to state that I didn't ask you for it.” She frowned.

      Taekwoon smirked. “It's going to be boring, and you're going to have to dress down if you insist on joining me. Do you have anything like that?” He asked.

      “I'm sure I can scrounge something up.” She said, quickly excusing herself from the table.

      “So… you're gonna go now?” Wonsik asked, “before she comes back.”

      “You do realise that I actually want to marry this woman, right?”

      “And? You're the prince. You can get any girl you want.”

      “AND I'd like to stay on the only girl I want’s good graces.”

      “Good choice.” Snow said, wearing a simple, cotton dress in muted versions of her normal colours. “Ready when you are.” She stated with a flirty smile.

      “Where'd you get that?”

      “I had this for riding and for when I need to make quick escapes.” She replied. “Does it look ok?” She asked, giving a twirl.

      Taekwoon cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead, “still the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on.” the prince replied. His eyes crinkled into half moons.

      Wonsik raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. He shrugged a moment later, being unable to see what his best friend saw in the girl.

 

      They rode into town together on one horse. Taekwoon insisted that it would look less suspicious if someone saw them on one horse instead of two. Horses weren't cheap.

 

      Snow followed Taekwoon into town, holding onto the prince's coattail. He watched out of the corner of his eye, noticing the princess was observing everything, her eyes darting back and forth. He hoped she would catch anything he missed.

      Taekwoon turned to look at Snow.

      “Should we go about it systematically and ask house by house?” He asked. 

      “I suppose…” she replied timidly.

      “What's wrong? You seem anxious.”

      “I'm fine.” She replied, though her features pulled tight in a nervous smile that didn't reach her eyes. Taekwoon had enough experience with his sisters to know what ‘I'm fine’ usually meant, so he left it alone.

      He noticed that she was doing her best to look smaller than she actually was, going so far as to change her normal posture. Maybe he'd ask about that later. The fact that she looked less confident than normal, even docile, didn't sit well with him.

      The first house they came to, Taekwoon opened the gate and immediately a deep barking came closer.

      Taekwoon quickly pushed snow out of the gate and far enough back to make sure the saint Bernard couldn't bite her.

      “Wait-” Taekwoon tried to catch Snow when she sidestepped him and got closer to the dog. She was cooing softly.

      “It's ok,” she said melodically, “we're friends now. Calm down, sweetie.” The dog stopped barking and sniffed the princess’ outstretched fist.

      “What?” Taekwoon asked.

      “Good boy,” she continued cooing, ignoring Taekwoon in favour of petting the large, drooling creature. “Taekwoon, your hand, please.”

      He put his hand out and it was quickly coated in slobber from the pleased dog before it rolled to its back, demanding pets.

      “Next you're gonna tell me you can get woodland creatures to do your bidding.” He smiled at her. She giggled back. 

      “Bruno! Where are you, you dumb dog?” His owner came outside.

      “Excuse me. I was wondering if you could tell me if you happen to have any information on the highwayman, Cha Hakyeon.” Taekwoon stood up as he dusted off his pants. 

      “Nothing but praise for that boy,” the man said, beaming as if Hakyeon was his own son, “he helped us rebuild after that rogue, Kim Taewoong, and his thugs came through, setting everything on fire and trying to frighten us into paying protection money. They're the ones you bounty hunters should go after.” He insisted.

      “I'll keep that in mind.” Taekwoon said before turning toward the princess who was still playing with the dog. “Let's go.”

      “Thank you!” She waved a gloved hand.

      They went from house to house asking about Hakyeon and getting nothing but good deeds that the highwayman performed while getting complaints and warnings about the black nut gang.

      “Our baby was dying.” One woman said, bouncing a healthy looking child.

      “The gang that's been terrifying the town lately stole all of the medicine and incoming food, hoping to get us to pay through the nose for things we've already bought.” Her husband frowned. 

      “I think he may have been injured, but I would like to thank Hakyeon for bringing our child's medicine to us.” The woman said.

 

      “He saved my kitty from the tree.” A child supplied when she heard them talking about Hakyeon, I wanna be just like him when I grow up.”

      Snow smiled softly at the child and stroked  her hair.

      “Do you like kids?” Taekwoon asked hopefully as they were walking away. 

      “They're sweet.” She replied with a soft smile. 

      Word went around the village that these strangers were asking about Hakyeon and people came forward to tell them about the man that Taekwoon was becoming more and more reluctant to arrest and became more concerned about the gang threatening the village.

      “I'm worried about this bad seed group.” Taekwoon said to Snow.

      “Black nut. They sound worse than the original stories I've heard of them.” The princess crossed her arms and leaned against a fence.

      “You've heard of them before?”

      “Yeah. Nothing good either. Their spindly fingers are everywhere. They kidnap young men and women, they extort money, pillage, loot you name it.” She frowned. 

 

      “I hear most of the members were forced into the gang too.” A farmer on the other side of the fence that Snow was leaning on said.

      “Really?” Snow asked, looking over her shoulder with a frown.

      “They're starting to take one kid from each home and threaten their families if they don't stay in line.” He replied.

      “Starting to think we should change our objective.” Taekwoon pouted with a raised eyebrow. His face was tilted down as he crossed his arms in thought, but his eyes were focused on Snow.

      “Told you Hakyeon wasn't the one we needed to worry about.” She replied. 

      “Why would anyone go after Hakyeon? Unless it's to give him a sainthood. Just last week, he saved my Bessie by helping her calf the twins.” The farmer pointed at the three cows in his pasture, “and granny Choi loves him as if he were her own. Helping her taste her jam and fixin’ up her house when she ain't lookin. It's sweet, really.”

      Taekwoon looked at Snow and she tilted her head as he sighed and nodded.

      “Should we get something to eat while we think of a new plan?” The princess asked.

      “Yeah. These nuts are sounding like a real menace.” Taekwoon replied. 

 

      They looked for a restaurant or a pub to eat at and discuss how they could break up the gang of violent thugs that sounded quite organized before a man walked up to them. 

      “Your girl is quite pretty. Shame if anything were to happen to her face.” He said.

      “Is that a threat?” Taekwoon frowned, stepping closer and displaying his intimidating stature.

      “Yeah. I'm gonna cut up your bitch and nobody's gonna want her. Not even you.” Snow made a ‘tch’ noise before catching herself and looking effectively worried.

      The man stepped between Taekwoon and Snow, “How’s about a kiss, bitch?” He made a grab for the princess. She slapped him hard.

      Taekwoon saw the glint of a small, steel blade before rage bubbled up in the prince and he stabbed the man in the side of the neck.

      He collapsed on the ground with a gurgle and Taekwoon checked to see if Snow was ok. 

      She was splattered with blood and her eyes were unfocused as she stared where the man was previously standing.

      “Is any of that yours? Did he hurt you?” He asked, checking her for injuries.

      She felt a droplet roll down her temple and wiped at it with her hand. She stared at the blood on her fingers, open mouthed and breathing hard. She looked at Taekwoon before he decided they needed to get to a pub so he could try to snap her out of it.

      “Didn't think you had it in you to kill someone like that.” She finally whispered, her eyes once again focusing on her soiled gloves. Something in her voice was rough and husky.

      “He was going to hurt you.” Taekwoon reasoned. “I won't let anything happen to you.”

      She abruptly snapped her eyes from her bloodied fingertips to the prince, looking at him intently before grabbing the front of his shirt and kissing him hard.

      “I think you're in shock, princess.” Taekwoon said after a few seconds. “Perhaps we should have a drink.”

      “Sure.” She chuckled as they spotted a pub down the street.

 

      Taekwoon ordered ale for them after sitting Snow down at a corner table. As they discussed ways to break up this gang, Snow became more flirty as the empty mugs began to litter their table and Taekwoon was starting to respond to the fact that the girl he chose to marry was rubbing ankles with him and playing with his fingers.

      Taekwoon left momentarily only to come back and offer his hand to the princess.

      “Is gotten late.” His voice had a little slur to it.

      Snow looked out the window to see that the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky.

      “Is it safe to head home this time of night?” She asked.

      “I got us a room upstairs.”

      “One room?” She asked. 

      “It's safer if we're together and they only had one room left.”

      She took his hand and let him lead her upstairs. As soon as the door was closed behind them, however, Taekwoon had pressed her against the door and kissed her. She gasped as he grabbed her waist and his hands drifted lower. He pressed his tongue past her lips, getting a moan from her as he squeezed her ass and pressed their hips together. It was his turn to moan as she sucked on his tongue, nipping softly as they kissed. 

      He couldn't help but think of how her mouth would feel elsewhere.

      His hands drifted to the front of her dress to pluck at the ties when suddenly he reeled back in pain.

      Snow's fist was still clenched when she realised that she had punched the prince hard enough to knock him onto the bed.

      “Shit! I'm sorry! It was a reflex!” She checked his face. There was going to be a black eye, most definitely, but no real damage. “I'm sorry!”

      He shook his head clear of cobwebs before pouting at her and whining.

      “It hurts.” He said in a tiny voice.

      She thought about it for a minute before speaking up.

      “I can make it up to you.” She smiled softly.

      Taekwoon grabbed the princess’ waist and kissed her stomach.

      “But,” she stepped back, “I did say I was saving myself for our wedding, didn't I?”

      “So you weren't just saying that to shut Wonsik up?” He pouted slightly, trying to hide it.

      She shook her head before digging in the small bag she had brought with her. 

      “Why do you have wrist cuffs?” Taekwoon raised an eyebrow. 

      “I thought if we caught someone, we'd have to bring them back somehow, but this is a much better use.” She smirked before wrapping one around one of Taekwoon's wrists.

      “Why are you cuffing me?”

      “So you don't try anything ungentlemanly.” She replied, wrapping the other one around his wrist and dragging his lower lip between her teeth.

      Before Taekwoon knew what was happening, Snow had tied him to the headboard.

      This was the first time he'd noticed that she was wearing such a low cut dress. He lifted his head and pressed his lips to warm skin.

      The noise she made was so nice he had to do it again and again, pressing open mouthed kisses where he could as her hands stuttered while trying to make knots.

      “You're making this s-so hard.” She sighed, kissing his fingertips, but not stopping Taekwoon until she felt his tongue try to go beyond the edge of her dress.

      She pulled back and Taekwoon rolled his hips once he realised where she was sitting.

      She moaned softly, letting him rock against her for a little while before she caught herself.

      “Does it matter if you save yourself for marriage even if it's me you're marrying?” He asked, still trying to rock against her.

      “It's the principle of the matter.” She explained, “if we're married, you can't just run away after.”

      “I wouldn't. I promise I wouldn't-” he stopped trying to convince her as soon as the cold air hit his skin.  “What are- ohhh my-” Taekwoon choked on his words as he looked down at the princess who had just licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. 

      His legs spread as she pressed kitten licks up and down the sensitive vein before wrapping her warm fingers around the base and lapping up a drop that threatened to roll off the head. 

      His fingers clenched. He wanted to grip her hair, slowly rock his hips and fuck those soft lips. 

      He was confused when she pressed three of her fingers to his lips, but he sucked them in quickly when she sucked the crown past her lips.

      He figured this was as good a way as any to keep him from making any embarrassing noises as she bobbed her head like that.

      Unfortunately that was short lived as she took her fingers away.

      “I'm gonna need you to relax.” She said quickly.

      “I'm pretty fucking r- oh… OH.” His breath hitched as a wet finger was pressed against his entrance. 

      “Ready?” She asked. As soon as he nodded, his feet pressed into the mattress and he arched as she worked a finger into him.

      He was murmuring softly. This was so overwhelming. She went back to sucking him down before his cock hit the back of her throat and she crooked a broad finger.

      He cried out desperately as his feet scrambled for purchase in the blankets. He gasped frantically for air as he pulled at his restraints. Whining. Trembling with the effort to hold still as the knot built in his stomach. He sobbed as he fought not to close his eyes. Then she made eye contact with him and purred. 

She fucking purred. 

      The low vibration in the back of her throat was the last straw.  She sucked hard as he came. He cried out; a name on his lips that wasn't Snow.

      She swallowed hard, breathing shallowly, resting her forehead against his hip. The light puffs of air tickling his sensitive skin.

      “Why are  _ you _ breathing hard?” He panted.

      Snow pulled a sticky hand out from under her skirts and showed it to him. She made a noise as he lifted his head, trying to lick one of her fingers.

      “Are you sure?” She asked.

      “Please… if you're gonna tease me like this, at least let me taste you.” He said softly.

      She crawled clumsily up his body, bringing her fingers to his lips.

      “Fuck that's hot…” Snow sighed as she watched him suck in a finger. “I'm gonna clean up a little before we sleep.” She said, finally pulling away. He cried out one last time, realizing she never took her fingers of the other hand back until just then.

      Taekwoon was starting to doze off when he heard a startled noise come from his lover.

      “Untie me.” Taekwoon said as a man climbed in through the window. 

      Snow took the knife from Taekwoon's belt and cut the leather straps that held him to the bed. Taekwoon pulled his pants up while pushing the princess behind himself. 

      “I heard you were talking about breaking up our little gang.” the intruder said. 

      “Organized crime syndicate.” Snow mumbled.

      “Tell your bitch to stop making fun of me.” He snarled. 

      “Excuse you. I'd like to state that you're the bitch here.” Snow grumbled.

      “And you're about to be fucked.” A voice behind Snow growled.

      “How the fuck did you get behind me?” She asked, noticing the glint of a knife just before she wrenched it from the man’s hand. Taekwoon was in the process of fighting the first man as the body of the second man hit the floor and a third man appeared.

      He was about to attack Taekwoon from behind when Snow shouted “look out!”

      The first man fell to the floor in a heap, but Taekwoon only turned in time to see Snow punch the third man whose head collided with his.


	3. touchy feely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, kinda smutty
> 
> but not a whole lotta smutty

      Taekwoon woke to the swaying of the horse he was riding on. “Snow?”

      “Hmm?” Her soft voice replied from behind the prince.

      “Where are we?”

      “Going home. The village wasn't that safe.”

      “How did you get me on the horse?”

 

**An hour earlier**

      Snow shrieked loudly. She checked Taekwoon to see if he was ok and he groaned softly but made no other movements.

      “Someone, help!” She shouted out of the door to their room. 

 

**Present**

      “I got help putting you on the horse. I thought the palace would be safer for us. You're lighter than you look.”

      “Why didn't you tell me you could fight?”

      “It’s not something I like to advertise. It's hard enough for me to find a husband looking like I do. If the nobility knew I could fight, I can't imagine the rumors that would go around.”

      “But you're beautiful and graceful. And I've already decided that nobody gets to marry you but me. We're perfect together. What's so hard about that?”

      She pulled her glove off and held her hand in front of them.

      “This is why I wear gloves all the time. I have such manly hands, I have no tits, and I have to try so hard to be graceful. You should know the plight of long limbs all too well.” She hoped he would understand.

      “I hope you’ve realised by now that I'm not even remotely attracted to conventionally feminine. I mean, I told you. You're the only woman I've ever found attractive. The lack of tits might actually be a plus for me.”

      “Would you still want me if it turned out I was in fact a man?” She asked.

      “Yes.” He turned to look at her, “even if we had to hide it from everyone else, yes. Every passing moment I'm starting to like you more. Even that wouldn't matter to me.”

      She sighed audibly and kissed the side of his neck.

      “It'll work out,” he said.

      “I hope so…”

 

      They got back to the palace and Taekwoon reported to his father.

      “You deliberately endangered the princess of an allied country to get this information.”

      Snow opened the door to the meeting room and spoke softly,  “I asked him to take me with him. I told him I wouldn't marry him if he didn't treat me as his equal.”

      “Kids these days, tch.” The king sighed. “So, you're actually saying you'll marry my lazy, no good son?”

      “He's not lazy. He's a good fighter and a wise man. He'll make a wonderful king one day.” She replied, taking his hand. “And yes. If he'll have me, we'll get married.” Taekwoon's heart soared. He just hoped it didn't show on his face.

      “Your betrothed is talking back. You certainly know how to pick em.”

      “Speaking of. I request a more permanent room be prepared for her next to mine.” He ignored his father. “Also as a matter of pride, I'm going to take down this Black Nut and his thugs personally.”

      The king sighed, “just… be careful.” Taekwoon nodded. “And take care of that black eye.” Snow was surprised Taekwoon had lied and said that he got it while fighting the thugs. Probably less embarrassing than saying his intended had clocked him for getting too frisky.

 

      There was a small sitting room between the prince and princess’ rooms. They would meet there to discuss the information they knew about the group. The walls were littered in scraps of paper pinned to it with notes explaining their evil deeds on one wall, suspects on another, victims on another, and possible leads and new information brought in on the last wall. 

      Each night Taekwoon would sit on the large sofa, pull Snow into his lap by the waist and rest his ear against her chest. It seemed his favourite thing to do was listen to her heart before causing it to race by littering her chest and neck with slow, open mouthed kisses.

      “He's terrorizing our people. What do we do, love?” He mumbled against his betrothed’s chest before breathing deeply and taking in her unique smell.

      “We need to find his hideout and take him and his second in command down. I don't think they can function without the men in charge.” The princess answered. 

      Taekwoon ran his fingertips along her ankle and very slowly dragged them up. She leaned down to whisper into his ear.

      “Don't think I won't give you another black eye.”  He immediately retracted his hand, but gave her ass a firm squeeze before resting his hands on her hips.

      She gave his lower lip a swift nip before resting their foreheads together and sighing. 

  
  
  
  
**Elsewhere**   
  


      “I mean halfway through taking it from me, the bitch up and died.” A man with close cropped black hair was explaining almost anecdotally, “Apparently there's such a thing as too much laudenum to calm a bitch down.”

      “Seriously, I don't want to hear it.” The man he was talking to said calmly.

      “I mean I still finished, but what the fuck kind of shit is that?”

      “Don't you ever think what your mother would say about you talking like this?”

      “I don't care, I ain't jerking off right now.”

      Jungsan looked at Taewoong incredulously.

      “Fucking really?”

      “Besides,” he pointed at the ground and a crying girl crawled to where he pointed. He sat on her like a chair, “we need to figure out how to deal with that meddling prince and that butterface bitch he's got following him.”

      “By all accounts, she's actually kinda pretty.”

      “I'll see her face when I fuck it.”

      “Nuh uh. You don't get to fuck this one. Anything happens to her and we get the wrath of two kingdoms coming down on us.” He avoided looking at his partner as he continued talking, “besides, I need her for my part of the plan.”

  
  
**Back at the castle**

 

      Taekwoon sat at his desk, looking through the latest information about the gang when he froze. Familiar hands pressed his thighs apart.

      Soft fingers wrapped around him. He was almost instantly half hard when he felt the warm hands between his legs. He had to bite the inside of his lip to stay quiet. The door to his office was wide open. 

      “Fuck.” He whispered, staring at the door. “You're so bad.” He mumbled.

      He felt more than heard his fiancee chuckle. 

 

      “Hey, hyung.”

      Taekwoon yelped and grabbed his chest.

      “YES?” He coughed, trying to regulate his voice and push Snow off of him, at least temporarily. “How can I help you?” He twined his fingers in soft, black hair while resting his chin on his hand in an effort to look nonchalant. Snow wasn't going anywhere. In fact she was sucking a little harder.

      “I've got guards patrolling the area and my eyes and ears are open for the gang.”

      “G-great.”

      “Here's the new info on… are you ok?” Had a folder in his hand.

      “Great. Could you put it on the table and close the door for me?” Taekwoon's eyes grew wider as Wonsik stalked closer. He had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

      “Are you ok, hyung?”

      “Mm-fine. Please go.” He looked more uncomfortable the closer his friend got. He was shaking his head desperately, trying to push his lover off of himself.

      He made a tiny noise that sounded like he enjoyed what he was experiencing to one person in the room and distressed to another.

      “Please go.” Taekwoon doubled over with a sob he couldn't control.

      “I have to make sure you're not in any dang...er” 

      Princess Snow pulled off of the prince with a wet slurp and rest her chin on Taekwoon's hip sticking her head far enough out from the desk so Wonsik could see her.

      “Can we help you?” Her voice was rough. She smirked at him. Her chin and lips were shiny with saliva and she was breathing hard. Taekwoon chanced a look under the desk to see her hand still moving slowly under her skirts and he let out a small whimper, rolling his eyes to the heavens.

      “I'm- gonna- let- sorry.” Wonsik stumbled over his feet before rushing out and slamming the door behind him.

      A moment later it opened and the folder he had was swiftly deposited on the table by the door and it slammed shut again.

      He bit his lip, watching Snow spread her legs and making a tiny mewl in her throat before deciding to go back to loudly lavishing attention on the appendage in front of her. 

      Taekwoon stared, jaw slack, as he listened to the wet suckling and tiny pleased hums of his lover, consequently dragging him to his end faster than he expected.

      Snow pressed her face against his thigh as she moaned her completion as well. He ran his fingers through her hair and waited for her breathing to slow before grabbing her forearm and licking her fingers clean.

      “Why do you keep doing that?” She asked.

      “I like doing it.” the prince licked his lips, “That was surprising.” He smiled softly. 

      She was staring intently at his lips, “I wasn't expecting Wonsik to keep getting closer. Did you see how red he turned?” She giggled. She kissed him. It lingered. The butterflies in their stomachs fluttered wildly.

      “I think that was embarrassing for everyone except for you.” Taekwoon replied. The princess merely smiled that slow smile that made Taekwoon bite his lip and sigh lightly.

      He wished they hadn't decided to put off the wedding until after they got rid of the gang.


	4. boldly going forward ... cuz we cant find reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love moves strangely
> 
>  
> 
> i like comments *bats eyes prettily*  
> also tell me if anything is confusing

     “Darling,” Snow sat on the table between the prince's legs later that evening.

     “Hmm?” He hummed, reaching for her hips and placing a kiss in the center of her chest.

     “I was thinking,”

     “Uh huh” he looked up at her, adoration clear in his eyes. It scared Snow a little to see how much Taekwoon cared for her, considering he had only announced his intention to marry two weeks ago. It was probably a dumb idea, but it was tradition in her country.

     “I think we should start sleeping next to each other.” She sighed. She finally said it. The words hung in the air and she wasn't sure if it was possible to turn any more red.

     “Wh-really?” He couldn't believe his ears.

     “It's a long standing tradition that the betrothed couple must sleep together before they wed.”

     “Really? You mean we-”

     “Just sleeping.” She poked his nose.

     “Not like there's any way to guarantee we won't get carried away when we're falling asleep in each other's arms.” He purred.

     “Tradition dictates that the only way we can sleep in the bed together is if there's a plank of wood between us.” She looked bashful.

     Taekwoon blinked a few times trying to process what she just said. 

“...What.”

     “I mean I know it might be sudden, so we can wait, but I thought that since we're growing so close, that you might have wanted…” she looked a little sad for a moment. “I'm moving too quickly, aren't I…?”

     “I… the plank of wood between us kinda, I dunno, feels like a step back.”

     “How do you mean?”

     “You ambushed me under the desk and gave me a mind blowing… Er never mind.” He stopped talking, his cheeks going pink at the memory. She looked confused. He didn't know why. “I mean, you won't even let me go down on you, yet you insist I treat you equally. How can I treat you equally if you won't let me reciprocate in kind?”

     “I'm just… not ready yet.” Taekwoon raised an eyebrow at her.

     She shivered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed against her stomach.

     “It is your kingdom's tradition, it's possible that this may strengthen our relationship further. But having you so close may also drive me insane.” His voice was muffled, but Snow heard him.

     “I hope you don't snore.” She ran her fingers through his hair.

     “I've been told I murmur.” he smirked at the memory.

     “Maybe you're hiding something.” She smiled softly. Her eyes crinkled.

     “I'm not. Really.” He insisted, looking into her smiling eyes. They looked like…

     “Maybe it's something you're even hiding from yourself.” She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

 

     That day she sent for a board the length of the bed and half as wide as they were. It was to be placed on top of the sheets on the prince's bed. 

     That night, Taekwoon sat nervously on his side of the bed in a silk pair of sleeping pants. He was fiddling with the tie at his waist when Snow came out of the bathroom wearing a thin nightgown.

     Taekwoon's breath caught in his throat as he stood. He crossed the room in three quick steps, wrapping a lanky arm around the princess’ waist, and kissing her hungrily.

     She stared, breathless for a moment from the sudden gesture before Taekwoon spoke up,

     “I don't care about the kingdom. Let's elope. I need you.”

     “Running away from your kingdom and a royal marriage in order to marry the same person you're engaged to in the first place.” Her eyebrows furrowed, “sounds perfectly logical to me, let me pack my bags.” She said with a wry grin.

     Taekwoon pouted while Snow rested her hands on his shoulders. 

     “Look, Woonie,” his heart soared at the nickname, “I want this as much as you do, but we can't let this get in the way of stopping black nut.”

     “How would it get in the way? Not like I'd be having sex with you while we fought him.” He said.

     “But…” she looked as if she was grasping at straws, looking for a reason not to sleep with him, “what if I fell pregnant?”

     “Pregnant?” He raised an eyebrow.

     “Yes. I wouldn't be able to fight by your side if I was with child.” She insisted.

     “I… pregnant?” He said as if the concept itself was completely alien to him.

     “It's what they're going to expect from us as soon as that ring is on my finger.” Snow explained.

     “I wasn't even thinking about-it didn't even enter the equation when I think about… do you want kids? I mean I absolutely love kids, but for some reason I never even thought about having-”

     “aside from the fact that it is my royal duty as consort, we will have plenty of time to discuss this later.” She whispered against his lips before giving a soft nip to his lower lip. “Let's get to bed.”

     “Yeah. Sleep is good. Let's sleep.” He replied.

     This was the first time Taekwoon got a good look at the bed. The large board went over the blankets and essentially cut the bed in half. 

     It was narrow enough for the two to lift their heads a little and be able to kiss goodnight or good morning.

     Unfortunately, he realised, there was the lack of blanket mobility. He would put up with it.

     He rolled as close to the center as he could and stuck his hand over to Snow's side.

     “Can I hold your hand until we fall asleep?” He asked, blinking sleepily.

     “How can I say no to a face like that?” The princess replied, twining their fingers and lifting her head a little to kiss him.

  
  


**A few days later**

     “So… how's sleeping with your lady fair? She keeping you up at night?” Wonsik asked as they rode their horses around the guard’s quarters, noting his friend's bedraggled appearance.

 

     He turned in jerky movements toward his friend.

 

**Three nights ago**

     Taekwoon woke up shivering. He was right next to the board, but he was also dangling precariously over the edge of the bed. The princess had kicked the board across the bed and stolen the blanket. Taekwoon grabbed the tiny part of the blanket Snow hadn't cocooned herself in and made the best of what he had, dozing off only to wake up half an hour later with his fiancee wrapped around him. The comforting warmth dragged him back to sleep.

 

**Two nights ago**

     Taekwoon woke up feeling smothered. Snow apparently had felt stifled by her blankets and had thrown them off. She was currently acting as a human blanket to Taekwoon. She was not going to like the fact that her nightgown had ridden up and one of the prince's hands was caressing the small of her back and the other at the curve of her ass where her thigh ended. He sighed, kissed the side of her neck, and proceeded to pull down her nightgown as far as he could without waking her up.

 

**This morning**

     Snow woke up first. She looked as if she was hurdling over the dividing board only to land face first in her betrothed’s crotch. She was contemplating surprising him with a special wake-up when she heard him moan softly in his sleep.

     “Mmh… Yeon… hyung… more- ah-”

     She crawled over him. She convinced herself that it was just to watch his lips move as he slept. 

     “...deep...er”

     Snow bit her lip. The implications of what he seemed to be dreaming about was actually quite exhilarating.

     She didn't think he'd notice or mind much if she just put her weight down a little bit. He was so warm… and the friction was perfect and the prince's hands on her hips guiding her along didn't register right away. She squawked and climbed off, crawling backwards toward the bathroom at an amazing speed.

     “So. That's ok if I'm asleep, but not if I'm able to participate?” He spoke through the bathroom door, “would you like for me to send for ice water so I can cool my skin the next time you want to do this?” She could almost hear the sneer in his voice, “I promise I'll hold real still if that's what you're into.”

     She opened the door with a scandalized expression.

     “I'm not a necrophiliac!” She shrieked, slamming the bathroom door again.

     “Coulda fooled me. Why did you get so upset at me joining in?”

     “I didn't mean to- I wasn't expecting you to wake- this all sounds awful-”

     “Yeah, it does.” he snapped. She opened the door with a little pout.

     “I mean you were saying things in your sleep and I got excited and I kinda… I'm sorry…” she mumbled.

 

**Present**

     “We had a little argument.” He rubbed his eyes.

     “Well, Wonsik the love doctor is here if you need to talk.”

     “I'm good, thanks.”

 

     Taekwoon ran straight to Snow's room after his morning ride only to find the maids packing up her room and the footmen taking her luggage out.

     There were two strange men in her room directing the servants.

     “Who are you? Where's Snow?” He demanded.

     “I'm Jaehwan, he's Sanghyuk.”

     “They're my guards.” Snow said from behind Taekwoon. 

     “Why haven't they been with you?” He frowned at them, “and why would your father assign you male guards?”

     “I sent them on an assignment because I knew I'd be safe here and they're the best and most loyal guards we have. I raised them myself.” She said proudly, patting the taller one on the shoulder.

     “And where is everyone going with your stuff?”

     “Demanding, inn't he?” Jaehwan grumbled.“You sure you want to keep staying here?”

     Taekwoon scoffed. “Such insolence.”

     Snow put her hand on Taekwoon's lower back.

     “Can you guys take care of my stuff? I need to talk to prince Rudolf privately.”

     They saluted sloppily and went back to directing everyone.

     She pushed him into the room connecting their rooms and closed the door.

     “I'm going home… back to my palace.”

     Taekwoon stood frozen in place for a moment. His mouth was open, but the words refused to come.

     “If it's about this morning, I swear to you, I'm not still upset.” He finally replied. “Please don't go-”

     She stopped him with a kiss and a melodic chuckle.

     “You silly thing. I need to get all of my stuff so I can officially move in with you. I'll be back. It might take me some time.”

     “But you need to stay. We need to take care of that black nut gang and you're too far away and I have no way of contacting you and-”

     She kissed him, “This is important. I have to go.”

     “At least let me go with you.”

     “You have to greet the diplomat that's coming in tomorrow. Lord whatever his name was.”

     “Can't you wait until after that?” He pleaded.

     “I promise I'll be back in a few days, maybe a week. Don't be such a big baby.”

     “I'm not being a baby.” He pouted. 

     She chuckled. There was a knock on the door.

     “I have to go before it gets too late.” She said, kissing him one more time.

     “Stay, please stay.” He grabbed her arm.

     “I'll be back before you know it. Don't make this harder than it needs to be.” She frowned, walking out the door after pulling her arm free.

 

     Snow was guided into her carriage by Sanghyuk. Jaehwan was driving. She stuck her head out and waved to Taekwoon as she rode off.

 

     “Why's she got male guards?” Wonsik crossed his arms and inquired quietly.

     “Don't remind me.” Taekwoon frowned.

 

     Inside the carriage, Snow looked at Sanghyuk.

     “Why is it only the two of you? Is Hongbin in trouble?” She asked, clearly worried.

     “We think he might have gone rogue and sided with black nut. He's gotten pretty high up the ranks really quickly, and he's third in command now. Apparently they've got him in charge of human trafficking.” He reported. The princess sighed.

     “of all the people who would do that, he is the last person I'd expect. He used to be such a sweet boy. But, I guess he's got the personality to be able to handle anything without freaking out.” The princess sighed, “he hasn't said anything about us has he?”

 

     “I can't say for certain.” Sanghyuk replied with a frown. “How have you done with getting assistance from Diamond Shore to take them down? Looks like you and the prince are getting pretty chummy.”

     She showed her hand, there was a sizable diamond ring on her finger.

     “We're getting married soon as we take down black nut.” She waggled her fingers, making reflected light dance through the carriage. 

     “Seriously?” Her guard replied in disbelief.

     She nodded.

     “I mean have you told him?”

     She blushed and suddenly found the floor to the carriage fascinating.

     “How did you get him to say yes to marrying you?” Jaehwan stuck his head in the window.

     The princess was worried that he'd fall if he hit a particularly large bump.

     “Our boss can get anyone to do anything with that pretty face.” Sanghyuk shouted back, “pay attention to the road.”

     “Mouth.” Jaehwan snarked from his seat.

     “Jaehwan!” Snow looked and sounded insulted “it was- yeah, ok I sucked his dick.”

     “Called it!” Jaehwan whooped.

     Sanghyuk and his charge exchanged glances. Her cheeks were red. 

     “But will he help us?” Sanghyuk pressed.

     “We're putting off the wedding until after black nut is disbanded. They're trying to spread their filthy business into Diamond Shore. He'll help. After that… I guess I'll have to see what will happen.” Snow finished off with a sigh.

     Sanghyuk smiled softly, hoping for the best as the sound of the horse's hooves clacking against the road filled the silence.

     “You really like this one, don't you?”

     His charge let out a sad little laugh.

     “You have no idea, Hyogi.” She pouted as her castle came into view. “Back here again…” she looked up at her soon to be former home with trepidation.

     “Well,” Sanghyuk shrugged, “marrying prince Rudolf, means you won't have to deal with the queen except for high class functions.”

     “Sure hope so. She's raised me like this since the beginning just so she could get rid of me in the most advantageous way she could think of.” She scoffed. Sanghyuk couldn't argue.

     She made herself look presentable as they pulled through the palace gates.

     The halls to the palace were quiet. Eerily so. 

     “It's so quiet without you h-” Sanghyuk started talking when someone quickly walked up to them.

     “The queen would like a word with you.” She sneered. She couldn't remember a time when her mother's maid even pretended to like her. She came into the queen's employ around the time snow was twelve or thirteen and had always looked down her nose at the princess. 

     “I shall join her after I've greeted my family.” She snipped back. The woman always put her on edge.

     Her two guards gently put their hands on her lower back and the warmth caused the tension to drain out of her almost immediately. 

     “And you two. Touching the… princess so freely.” She sneered. “Have you no sense of propriety?” She alternated looking at Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, “is the sex that good?”

     Snow tutted, pulled her arms through her guard's and led them away from the detestable woman. 

     “Come along, my children. We must check the throne room to see if my family is there.” She bubbled, completely ignoring the woman and pretending she wasn't upset by her mere presence.

     “Yes, mom!” They chirped back as they skipped down the hall together.

     They rounded the corner and let go of each other before glaring at the hallway they came from.

     “Damn straight, we're good in bed. I can sleep for hours.” Jaehwan pouted. “Besides, your boyfriend's guard has caught my attention.” He flashed a lopsided grin.

     Snow immediately cheered up, letting out a tiny chuckle before wrapping her arms around the thin man. 

     “Is that so?”


	5. here's a story... of a lovely lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. sorry the chapter is late  
> 2\. if you sang the chapter title, HA HA, YOU'RE OLD

**Seventeen years ago**

      Snow walked through the town hand in hand with her father. She didn't know why her father was there. She didn't care. She enjoyed looking around.

      She let go of her father's hand to look in a shop window. There was someone purchasing a hobby horse. Despite its poorly stitched seams and cheap yarn mane, she thought it was cute. Unlike the one she had at home which was so realistic that it looked like a disembodied horse head. 

      Her oldest sister, Ji-unnie told her that it was a real horse's head.

      “You should have seen all the blood, Yeonnie” she said. Snow refused to let it into her bedroom after that.

      She went from shop window to shop window, enjoying scents she never usually got at home and tried samples from people who gave her things because of who she was. She was sure that was why.

      She looked around, realizing she had no idea where her father was. She looked and looked. The streets got dirtier. It smelled bad in this place. Her mother warned her not to leave her father's side and she did. Her mother would be so cross. She had to find her daddy and tell him not to let mother know that she walked away. 

      She was a big girl. She wouldn't cry. She was ten now. She could take care of herself…

      Her feet stopped moving when she heard crying.

      She followed the sound to a scarier part of town. The crying led her to a bunch of kennel cages. Most of them were empty. She should have run away, but she had to help whoever was crying.

      There were three boys in some of these cages. She looked up and down the street before pulling on the latches and opening the cages.

      “Come on.” She whispered, pulling the smallest one out. “Before they get us.”

      She picked the tiny one up and put him on her back. She heard the other two come out and follow her as she started running. 

      She heard angry men and all of them started running faster.

      They somehow managed to find a side door to the palace and Snow pushed the smallest boy in through the opening in the bottom before she crawled through behind him. Only a child would be able to fit. The two boys hesitated.

      “What's wrong?” Snow asked.

      “That's the palace.” The older boy whispered as if they'd get in trouble just for being near the gate.   

      “Yup.” Snow said.

      “We can't go in there.” the younger boy said.

      “Sure you can. You'll be safe in here.” She replied, frantically beckoning them in.

      “Well get in trouble if they find us.” The younger boy insisted, looking behind himself.

      “Then I'll make sure they don't find you.” She promised.

      They heard the shouting men growing nearer and Snow hissed.

      “If you don't come in, they'll put you in the cages and beat you some more.” She whispered, noting the bruises on the boys’ faces.

      Reluctantly they followed her in. She pulled them off to the side so the men would run past without seeing them. She waited a few moments, her arms around the younger boys, holding them protectively, making sure the men would be far enough away before they could move. 

      The youngest watched as she scanned the area for something.

      “Follow me.” She whispered softly. 

      They got up and walked toward a gate.

      “We're gonna get in tons of trouble.” The boy with the bruises across his left eye whispered nervously.

      “If something happens, tell them Snow brought you here.” She replied, sliding the door to a stable open wide enough to let them in. It was significantly warmer than outside, but it smelled strongly of horses and manure.

      “It's so stinky.” The little one whined.

      “I'm sorry, but it's the safest place.” She looked at the smallest and paused her attempt at hoisting a ladder over to the hayloft. “I never asked your names. Most of the kingdom calls me Snow.”

      “You're princess Snow?” The two older boys gaped. 

      “Yup. You've heard of me?”

      “You really are the prettiest princess.” The oldest hummed with a dreamy smile.

      She kissed him on the cheek. He was shocked and covered his cheek with his hand.

      “His cheek is filthy,” the middle, more cynical boy frowned.

      Snow replied by kissing the two younger boys on their cheeks too.

      “You're mine now.” She preened. I can kiss you if I want. I stole you fair and square.”

      She guided them up the ladder to the hayloft. 

      “You should make a little hole inside to keep warm. I'll be right back with food and blankets.” She said, letting them get to their part of the job.

      The guards watched in awe as the tiny princess carried piles of blankets and food in her arms through the castle and out the door.

      “A little help, guys?” She shouted when she got into the barn.

      The middle boy with the bruises across his eye, she learned was Hongbin hopped off the ladder and grabbed some of the food.

      “Jannie, come help us.” He said up to the older boy. “He was helping Hyogi make straw men.”

      He knelt in front of her in greeting, “I am here to take whatever you need, my lady.” He said dramatically with his arms out to hold something.

      “You look like a guard.” She grinned.

      “Maybe when we're bigger.” He said almost sadly.

      “I'll train you myself.” She said. “Speaking of, I need to hurry and help you with this so I can go to training. The only reason daddy let me go out with him today is that I promised that I'd be back in time for my daily training.

      “Will you teach us what you learned?” Sanghyuk asked from above. 

      “Of course I will, little one.” She smiled at him. She thought he tried to smile but the split in his lip prevented him from actually doing so. 

      They set up a warm nest and Snow apologised for leaving as she climbed down the ladder. 

      She came back a few hours later with warm food, ointments, and bandages. She patched them up as well as she could before she told them she had to go to bed.  The king scolded her for running off and she came back the next day with more food and made good on her promise to show the boys what she learned. 

      One night, a week later, there was a particularly cold spell and Snow was not allowed out. 

      “I need to go!” Snow insisted.

      “You're not leaving the castle, and that's final!” Her mother pointed to Snow's bedroom and the girl reluctantly stomped up the stairs. 

      A few minutes later she threw a parcel of food and a pile of blankets out the window before climbing down. A gust of wind caught her skirts and pulled her from the side of the building. 

      The shriek Snow made as she fell was heard all around the palace. 

      The the boys went to climb down, but in their haste, the ladder fell. Hongbin almost fell with it, but the other two boys were quick to react and pulled him up.

      “Well…” Hongbin looked down. They'd never survive a fall like that.

      “Well.” Jaehwan echoed.

      “Snow's in trouble.” Sanghyuk pouted, “and it's getting colder.”

      Snow woke up a few hours later.

      “My babies!” She whined, trying to push up before crying out in pain. “They're in trouble. They need food and more blankets…” she panted at the exertion of trying to fight her brother.

      “Your puppies aren't as important as your health, Yeonnie.” Her brother insisted.

      “They're not puppies, hyung.”

      “Kittens?”

      “No! I need to bring them food and blankets.”

      “I'll do it. Stay here. Where are they?”

      “Don't tell mother…” she insisted.

 

      Yeonseok walked into the barn with a lantern in hand.

      “Hello?” He called out.

      If he wasn't listening so hard he would have missed the tiny cry when the wind picked up.   He saw the ladder on the ground and righted it before climbing up.

      “Hello?” He shined his light in the direction of a dark pile in the middle of a large hay nest.

      “Please… they're not waking up. It's too cold. We need more blankets. The tiny voice cried.”

      “Can you get up? Yeonseok asked.

      Sanghyuk pushed his friends before climbing out from the bundle of boys.

      Yeonseok carried Sanghyuk down, telling him to wait there before bringing each of the other boys down. Jaehwan stood on his own when he got to the bottom, but Hongbin was still unconscious.

 

      The boys were bathed and fed before they were put into the bed with the princess. 

      “My boys…” she mumbled with a soft smile, running her fingers through Sanghyuk's clean hair. “What's wrong with Hongbin?” She asked.

      “He's sleeping.” Yeonseok replied.

      “No. Fetch the doctor. His breathing is wrong.” she pouted exaggeratedly.

      The crowned prince sighed and went to get a doctor, if he didn't, Snow would get up and make things worse for everyone.

      The doctor mixed some medicine and poured it into Hongbin's mouth after checking his symptoms. 

      “He will recover if he gets rest. No play fighting or rough and tumble business you children tend to get up to these days.”

      “No, sir.” The children answered.

      As soon as the doctor left, Yeonseok looked at the children and sighed. 

      “I know I promised I wouldn't tell mom, but I'm going to have to tell father of your new friends.”

      Snow sighed but nodded.

  
  
  


      “My child broke an arm to bring you food and blankets during a cold snap. I hope you understand how important you are to Snow.”  The king said, looming over the bed.

      “We do, sir.” Jaehwan answered, curling closer to Snow for protection.

      “She's so important to us too.” Hongbin added, in an attempt to look confident in the face of this man.  

      “Please don't take us away from Snow, mister! She saved our lives.” Sanghyuk bowed.

      The king turned to Snow “and you,” he poked Snow on the forehead, “No more hiding things like this from us. You saved their lives. You are now personally responsible for their lives.”

      “Yes, sir.”

      “You will feed them, clean up after them, make sure they are bathed, teach them proper etiquette,” he pointed at Jaehwan, “and keep that one off the antique sofa. He looks like he'd destroy it in a heartbeat.” 

      “He is a little clumsy.” Hongbin said, thinking of the times he fell down practicing what Snow had taught them. The king chuckled.

      “does this mean I'm not going to go to practice tomorrow?” Snow asked.

      “Neither you nor the other boys are going to practice tomorrow. Wait until you're fully healed to ask me again.” The king said, “I was worried about you.” his voice turned soft.

      “I'm sorry, daddy.” Snow pouted.

      “I'll have the servants bring you some food.” He said with an adoring smile after a moment of staring at his youngest.

      A short time later, Sanghyuk was trying to feed Hongbin while Jaehwan tried to feed Snow.

      “I think they'd be excellent and loyal guards for Yeonnie,” Yeonseok whispered to his father as he watched the children interact. “Don't let mom take them away.” His father nodded in reply.

 

**Three years later**

      Snow's practicing with Sanghyuk, Hongbin, and Jaehwan seemed to be paying off. Due to the king's insistence, the three boys were often sent for special training, as per their future occupation. Snow, feeling quite honoured, had been chosen by Yeonseok to squire for him. They took to the field, and followed by Snow's ever present shadows, they prepared for the tournament. 

      The oldest of Snow's sisters called them fish poop while the younger called them ducklings. Snow liked when Yeonseok called them shadows. He made it sound like they were Snow's own personal spies. They were very good at picking up information and it was their own secret that the four of them had learned things from pickpockets and thieves whenever they went out with the king and ‘happened’ to wander away for a little bit.

      Today, Yeonseok noticed that Sanghyuk seemed to be acting a bit strangely. They had gone through the routine of outfitting the prince in the light armor in a quick and efficient manner, but the small boy didn't seem to be paying attention. 

      He kept making noises like he was trying to whistle and click. Stranger still, the others were making the same noise, almost like they were teaching him how to make the noises.

      “I see him.” Sanghyuk finally hissed.

      “Is he ok?” Yeonseok asked.

      “Yeah, fine.” His youngest sibling answered tersely, buckling the armour into place as they stepped out of his dressing tent.

      At a sound vaguely like a whip, Yeonseok found himself suddenly lurching to the side, hearing Snow grunt and the sound of tearing fabric, flesh and something hitting bone.He turned to see the youngest member of his family looking at him in shock before falling to his knees with a sob of “hyung, get inside.”

      Sanghyuk ran off, followed by Hongbin and some guards. Jaehwan had paused for a moment, realised the gravity of the situation and ran for help. Yeonseok reached for his baby brother and sat him up.

      “Are you ok, hyung?” He was trying not to show how much pain he was in as Yeonseok carried his brother into his tent and tore his dress to look at how far the injury went.

      “I'm fine, Yeonnie, but why did you push me?”

      “You're gonna be king, hyung. You need to be safe.” He only turned his head a little.

      Skin was torn and ragged around the top of his shoulder and he could feel warm blood spilling over his hand. There were bits of the feather fletching sticking out of the small boy’s shoulder where the arrow exited.

      “It hurts, hyung.” He swallowed harshly. 

      “It- it looks like it. You'll be ok. The arrow went all the way through and it looks like Jaehwan went to go get a doctor.” He tried to see if the fletching had gotten caught in the entry wound, but he pulled his hand away rapidly as his youngest sibling wailed in pain.

      Jaehwan pushed the blood smeared tent flap aside and showed the doctor in.

      “Where are the others?” His voice was getting quiet as the doctor examined him.

      “They'll be back soon. Just… get better. I like you better when I don't have to change your bandages.” He said, trying not to focus on the fact that the dress was shredded.

      The tent opened and it didn't escape Jaehwan's notice that the two boys looked a little shaken and blood splattered.

      “How is Y-” Hongbin stopped speaking when he saw who was actually injured. 

      “I'll be ok… Binnie … I'm… f…”

      “Yeonnie?” Yeonseok quietly called, “Hakyeon? Hakyeon, wake up! We need you to stay awake, Yeonnie…” the boy's eyes cracked as his head lolled weakly and he groaned. 

      Sanghyuk was crying and hugging Hongbin as Jaehwan shared a look with the middle child.

      “The lost prince…” Hongbin whispered.

 

**The next day**

      “Why didn't you tell us you were the lost prince?” Jaehwan asked as he fluffed the pillows.

      “I'm not,” Snow insisted, “I'm a girl. Mother said so.”

      “Then why did Yeonseok call you Hakyeon?”

      “That's my birth name. Snow is my crowned name.”

      “I'mma call you hyung.” Sanghyuk said through a mouth full of food.

      “Not in front of others.” Hongbin told the youngest. The 8 year old sighed and nodded.

      “I'm not a boy.” Snow insisted. 

      “Just get better.” Hongbin sighed.

 

      Over the following days, Snow slept while the other children went to their usual training exercises. 

      Once or twice she would wake to her mother holding her hand and humming to her.

      “Love you, momma…” she mumbled.

      “Go back to sleep, baby.” She would reply.

 

**A month later**

 

      Snow was getting dressed. Her bed clothes were starting to smell. The arrow had rendered her right arm virtually immobile until it was out of the sling and Snow hopped awkwardly around the room before falling on the floor and landing on her shoulder with a pained shout.

      Hongbin ran in without thinking to find Snow flailing awkwardly, trying to get up.

      “Don't look!” Snow shrieked.

      “I told you that you were a boy.” he said, unfazed, staring at the other boy's crotch.

      “I'm not!” the princess insisted. “Mother told me I'm not.”

      “She lied to you. Girls don't have dicks.” He gestured between Snow's legs. 

      “Of course they do.” She didn't sound so sure. 

      Hongbin pulled his pants down and pointed at his own crotch, waiting for Snow to open her eyes.

      “I thought you were too pretty to be a boy.” Snow smiled.

      Hongbin blushed momentarily. 

      “No, moron. Haven't you ever gone into the ladies baths?” He rolled his eyes.

      Snow shook her head.  “Never been allowed.”

      “and you never wondered why? Come on then.” Hongbin helped Hakyeon dress, leading him to the bath house. 

      The other two boys saw them leaving the bedroom they shared, Hongbin pulling Snow by the hand.

      “Hongbin and Snow White sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-”

      “Shut up, guys!”  Hongbin interrupted Sanghyuk and Jaehwan's song, dropping the princess’ hand.

      “Where are you going?” Sanghyuk asked impishly.

      “You know Snow isn't supposed to leave our room until she's healed.” Jaehwan added.

      “Pull down your pants.” Hongbin suddenly said.

      “What?” Sanghyuk squeaked, blushing profusely.

      Jaehwan, never one to turn down an excuse to disrobe, immediately pulled his trousers down.  “I hated these things anyway.” He said, tossing them across the hall, “Why did you ask me to do this? Seems a bit strange for you.” He looked at Hongbin in curiosity.

      “You're all girls! That's why father has no problem letting you live in my room!” She exclaimed.

      “I'm not a girl!” Sanghyuk shouted, pulling his pants down, “Girls don't have these!” He insisted.

      “I do.” Snow crossed her arms and pouted.

      “Lemme see!” Jaehwan crawled under her skirts before she could do anything.

      “Oh by gods, you do have one, Hyogi! Come look!” Sanghyuk crawled under as Snow batted ineffectively at the two boys under her skirts.

      “Where were you two going anyway?” Sanghyuk’s muffled voice came from under the crinolines.

      “We were going to the bathing house so I could prove once and for all that we are not girls.” Hongbin replied.

      “Wait for me!” Jaehwan burst from under the dress as if supper time had just been announced.

      “This is a terrible idea,” Sanghyuk crawled out nowhere near as quickly, watching Jaehwan locate his discarded pants and dreading the inevitable backlash that their little trip would cause them.

 

      They snuck into a service entrance in the women's bathing room. The steam served as a good cover for them and they hid by a pillar near a rarely used hot tub. It was usually too hot to use.

      Some of the benefits of living in the land of tea were the abundance of hot spring baths that naturally occurred throughout the tiny island country and the health benefits that came ever since someone thought to infuse the lovely, hot water with the tea leaves that grew like weeds everywhere you looked.

      Hongbin wiggled his fingers at Snow and gestured at the girls bathing communicating wordlessly. 

      Her mother's new handmaiden was among them. 

      Jaehwan ogled, Sanghyuk covered his eyes, waiting for this to be over and Hongbin continued to silently point out the anatomical differences between them and the girls and how Snow had been lied to. 

      Snow frowned and her lower jaw jutted forward for a moment before she pursed her lips together and flared her nostrils.

      She was about to turn and leave before she noticed Jaehwan making a strange face. Her eyes widened as she got a better look.

      They would be so dead if they were caught in here. She lunged for Jaehwan in order to muffle his impending sneeze. 

      He ducked his head as he sneezed. She missed him and slipped, noting in momentary amusement the chaos that the booming noise caused among the servant girls. She flapped her arms comically and Sanghyuk tried to grab her before she fell into the hot water. The two fell in anyway shrieking in pain and scrabbling to the edge of the pond.

      She pulled Sanghyuk out of the water and the boy coughed and sputtered, glaring at the other three with an expression that positively screamed ‘I told you so’ before making sure his friend was alright.

      Snow got to her feet and squashed to the throne room leaving a trail of tea soaked, mucky water behind herself. 

      “Ah, the wags reveal themselves.” The queen said, voice heavy with disapproval. You realise that it is unbecoming of a lady to sneak into places they have been told not to go to and to track water all over the castle.”

      “Yeah? Well I just found out why I'm not allowed there.” Hakyeon's nostrils flared. “How long did you think you could lie to me like this?”

      “What's going on? Where did you go?” The king asked.

      “You've been lying to me! You've all been lying to me! You all knew, yet no one would say!” She pointed at everyone in her family “Why?”

      “What are you talking about, child?” The king was genuinely confused.

      “Say my fucking name!” Hakyeon shouted so loud that his voice cracked.

      “Hakyeon, what is this about?” Yeonseok asked.

      “Apparently girls don't have dicks, hyung.” His face was red and his eyes were brimming with tears as he and Sanghyuk dripped all over the throne room floor. He missed the glare his eldest brother sent their mother, “Might have known that if someone hadn't insisted on covering up what I really am.” Hakyeon turned to leave to room and the three other boys went to follow, but Yeonseok grabbed Hongbin by the arm and whispered a low, “keep Yeonnie safe. If anything happens contact me.” The younger boy nodded and the crown prince let Hongbin go after the other three to confront his mother.

 

      “Hyung! She's trying to lock us out!” Sanghyuk whined.

      “Open the door, Snow.”Hongbin pounded on the door.

      “That's not my name.”  The muffled response from the other side of the door.

      “Open the door or I'll ask a guard to do it.” Hongbin shouted back.  Hongbin felt Hakyeon back away from the door and turned the knob, gently pushing on it.

      Hakyeon had gone into the other room and the instant Jaehwan came in he shrieked, “what are you doing!?” The other two ran in to see Hakyeon with a big pair of fabric shears and a handful of his waist length hair. 

      There was complete silence as Hakyeon cut all of the hair in his hand. 

      Hongbin sighed, rolled his eyes and held out his hand for the scissors.

      “Let me fix it, hyung.” 

      He had to cut bangs (which was the hardest part) but he somehow managed to even out Hakyeon's hair as Sanghyuk and Jaehwan cleaned around them.

      Sanghyuk sneezed and Hakyeon realised the boy was still wet.

      Hakyeon hadn't thought about it, but so was he.

      “Hyung… I have a little headache… I want to lay down.”

      “Change your clothes first, Hyogi.”

      Sanghyuk nodded and turned before wobbling on his feet. Jaehwan caught him.

      “You know you have a bleeding head wound?” The older boy asked.

      Sanghyuk wrinkled his nose cutely and went to change his clothes. 

      “Head wound!” Jaehwan shouted in Sanghyuk's direction.

      They heard the snip of scissors and a rip of fabric as Hakyeon turned his dress into bandages. 

      “Someone get me clean water, Hyogi, come here.” He cleaned and wrapped the heavily bleeding, but tiny scrapes on the boy’s head before telling him to get dressed again.

      He tried to struggle out of his own clothes that stuck to him, but the wound in his shoulder pulled uncomfortably.

      He hissed in pain and Jaehwan rushed to help the other boy out of his dress. 

      He unwrapped his bandages and checked to see the scarred skin. 

      “How long have you been wearing this bandage, hyung?” Jaehwan looked worried.

      “Not sure.” He tried to look over his shoulder.

      “Hongbin, get the doctor.”

      “What's wrong?” Hakyeon hissed in pain once again as he tried to look over his shoulder.

      The doctor came in and Jaehwan pointed at the swollen, angry looking spot on Hakyeon's arm.

      “That's not normal.” Jaehwan insisted.

      “It must be drained and a poultice applied immediately.” The doctor agreed. 

      Hakyeon leaned forward and held Jaehwan’s hand. He cried out as the doctor cut into the freshly healed skin and brought what Jaehwan recognised as something from the kitchen that the maids used to keep meat moist as it cooked out of his bag.

      He tried not to look too concerned for Hakyeon's sake, but the doctor brought it to the wound and began using it to clean out the infection.

      “Hongbin. Bring some salted water and a second bowl.” Jaehwan said as he watched what the doctor did.

      The wound was washed out and stitched.

      Hakyeon stayed remarkably quiet through the whole ordeal, but cried out when the doctor placed a tea poultice on the wound.

      Jaehwan was left with instructions to change the bandage once a day and to reapply the poultice every morning.

      “Looks like you're stuck here until you're healed a bit more, hyung. We’ll take care of you though.” Jaehwan said, knowing Hakyeon had intended on borrowing some of Jaehwan's clothes and disappearing into the night.


	6. ran away and joined the circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's late  
> maybe a warning for child murderers?

      A few weeks later, Hakyeon grew tired of avoiding his family and decided to leave. They managed to sneak out of the castle with no effort. They had been walking for some time when Sanghyuk stumbled into Hakyeon for the third time.

      “This way.” Hakyeon whispered as he led them from the main path.

      “Where are we going?” A tired Sanghyuk mumbled.

      “Here.” Hakyeon pushed open the door to a barn only wide enough to let them in. He closed the door as soon as Hongbin was through and winced at the smell.

      “Not again.”Jaehwan whined.

      “It's warmer in here than it is outside, isn't it? Stop whining. You're the ones who wanted to come with me.” He climbed the permanently affixed ladder up to the hayloft. “I don't want them to find us and drag us home.”

      The others followed and helped make a nest out of the hay as Hakyeon put down a thick fur mat. The other boys pulled out their blankets to put on top of themselves as well. This was going to be a cold night.

      The boys crawled under and curled around each other, warm enough until the morning.

      “I hate you.” Hongbin grumbled into the face of the prince who was breathing acrid morning breath up his nose.

      Hakyeon sat up, taking the blankets with him and making Jaehwan whine indignantly.

      “Is it time to go?” Sanghyuk asked, obviously not wanting to get up, but the smallest knew they had to leave or risk getting in trouble.

 

      “Tonight we're staying at an inn. I don't care if it makes us easier to find. If we don't, I'm going home and telling your brother where to find you.” Hongbin growled, folding up his blanket.

      “...Kay.” Hakyeon mumbled and folded his blanket.

      They opened the barn door and were hit in the face with a burst of cold air.

      “I'm awake!” Sanghyuk gasped, looking at the snow that fell the previous night. “I'm so very awake!”

      Hakyeon chuckled at the younger boy as they headed back down the hill and onto the road.

 

      “Where are we going anyway?” Jaehwan asked as they reached a bridge. 

      “Well,” Hakyeon pursed his lips looking at a road marker that peeked out of the snow. “We could go to Ironforge or we could go to Green falls.” 

      They looked in the direction of Ironforge and saw the muddy, worn dirt road that led through the dark and eerie forest and up the frozen mountainside before looking at the road toward Green falls. It was paved in bricks and the road allowed for the sunlight to warm their skin.

      “Green falls?” Jaehwan asked.

      “Green falls.” The rest of them replied.

 

      At nightfall, they found an inn and Sanghyuk walked up to the bar.

      “We require one room and food for four.” He said, barely able to see over the counter until he climbed up the bar stool.

 

      “It's so sweet that your mummy and daddy let you pay for everything, love.” The woman cooed. Sanghyuk pretended to be shy and hid his face in his hands. 

 

      “Go find a table, love. I'll be right out with your food.”

      The woman came out with 4 plates and paused in front of the boys. They were sitting in a dark, corner booth, talking in hushed tones and looking like some of the less reputable customers who usually sat there.

      “You sure you don't want to eat over there?” She gestured to a well lit table in the center of the room.

      “Binnie doesn't like sitting with his back exposed for some reason.” Hakyeon smiled.

      “Training is hell.” The ten year old said with a thousand foot stare.

      “Ohhhkaaay.” She put the plates down and quickly walked away.

 

      A few moments later, a man slithered up to the

      table. The boys didn't even acknowledge him as they stuffed their faces.

      “Whatcha eatin’ there?” He asked, he tried to look friendly, but they knew his kind better than he knew himself.

      “Not sure…” Hakyeon chewed thoughtfully on the skewered meat, “It's a little gamey.” He said.

      “Hey lady,” Jaehwan shouted, “what are we eating?” 

      She shouted something from in the back room.

      “Sounded like she said deep fried raccoon asshole on a stick.” Hongbin said.   
      Jaehwan turned to Hakyeon "Sounds like Something your oldest sister would try to feed you." As he continued eating.

      The man let out a hearty guffaw, patting Hongbin on the shoulder.  “You boys are alright.” He chuckled and walked to another table.

      They made a couple clicking noises at each other, tapping the skewers on the table once or twice before looking to see where the man went.

 

      They asked the woman where their room was and she raised her voice so the other men could hear her.

      “It's just upstairs, let me show you to your room.” She said, leading them up the stairs, down a hall around, a corner and up another flight of stairs passing another set of stairs that led down to a garden.

      “Where are we going, really?”

      “Those guys are probably going to try to kidnap you. I'm letting you stay in my house so that doesn't happen. I don't think you lot are suited for privateer life.” she whispered.

      “Thank you very much, miss.” Hakyeon said graciously, stopping himself from curtsying. 

      They were shown to an extra bedroom, next to her father's room. There was a trussed ceiling and a fireplace, but not much else beside a bed.

      “This is very nice, thank you, miss.” Jaehwan said.

      They looked at each other and Hakyeon clicked his teeth.

      Sometime later, they jolted awake as the doors slammed open throughout the tiny house.

      “Where the hell are they?!” The man from earlier shouted as he busted into their room.

      The bed was made and it looked as if no one had even been in the room.   The girl looked confused. 

      The man snarled and threw the woman on the bed. If her eyes had been open she would have seen the four children sitting on the support beams above.  Hongbin had a hand on Sanghyuk's shoulder. The man pulled out a small knife and went to cut the girl's nightgown. 

      As soon as Hongbin withdrew his hand, Sanghyuk had jumped onto the shoulders of the man and proceeded to twist the bandana tied around the large man's neck.

      The man’s eyes widened in the realization of what was happening and moved to cut Sanghyuk with his knife.

      He stopped short when he felt a sudden blow to the stomach.

      The pain slowly blossomed as he realised one of the other boys, whose face had become an impassive mask was currently dragging an amputation knife up his stomach from his navel.

      He tried to call for help from the girl, but another one of the boys had his hands over her ears and her eyes were shut.

      So this was how it ended. Taken down by a toddler. Kids. What did they teach children these days? The only air in him came from the punctured lung that was currently drowning him in his own blood and he couldn't even get a curse out before his eyes rolled back and he keeled over. Sanghyuk jumped off before the man had a chance to fall on top of him. He dug through the man's pouches and anywhere else that might have hidden anything of value.

      He found a nice dagger and tossed it to Hongbin. The older boy grinned at his new toy before wiping his trusty knife clean on the corpse.

      “That his horse?” Jaehwan gestured to an old raggedy looking thing in the stables.

      The girl nodded, trying not to look at the body.

      “We’ll be getting out of your hair then. Get back to bed.” Jaehwan tilted his head toward the door.

      She was in shock and just obeyed.

      “Hyung. He's big. Help us get him out the window.” Sanghyuk said softly, helping the others hoist the body up over the windowsill.

      “I… uhh… right.” Hakyeon hefted the man's legs over the edge of the window and he hit the cobblestones below with a sickening splat. 

      Hakyeon followed the others numbly as they went downstairs. By the time Hakyeon made it downstairs, Jaehwan was already leading the horse to where the body landed and Sanghyuk was pouring a bottle of cheap whiskey they took from the pub down the man's throat.

      “You've thought this through surprisingly well…” Hakyeon near whispered as he watched Hongbin loop the man's foot through a stirrup and slapped the horse on the ass, sending it away with the man.

      “All in the name of protecting you, sir.” Jaehwan saluted sloppily. His lopsided grin seemed inappropriate for this situation, but there it was. Ever present.

      There were several looping circles of the man's blood that Hakyeon hadn't noticed before. When he asked, they said that the horse wouldn't have galloped in a straight line right away if the rider suddenly went missing.

      His only response was a small, nervous “ah”.

      They picked a direction and walked. Hakyeon gripping his upper arm, digging his nails into the sleeve. It didn't escape Hongbin's notice that the prince kept staring at him.

      “Something on my face?” Hongbin smirked, knowing full well that there were a few drops of the man's blood still speckling his face. 

      They had slowed down a little behind the other two and Hakyeon's breath stuttered like it normally did when he was nervous or ashamed. 

      “I kinda feel like I wanna kiss you.” Hakyeon whispered, “but that would be weird, right? Cuz I'm a boy now…” he shook his head, laughing awkwardly, trying to dismiss the thought.

      Hongbin smirked and looked toward the river they were walking next to, glad that the early morning light and cold air would hide his momentary blush.

  
  


      The sun was high in the sky by the time Sanghyuk spoke up. 

      “Shouldn't we have gotten to Green Falls by now?”

      “We’ll ask the next person we pass.” Hakyeon said.

 

      They didn't see another soul until almost dusk. Jaehwan was the one who spotted the fire crackling merrily in the middle of some circled wagons.

      “Ho there!” Hongbin shouted.

      “Lo” came a reply.

      They approached the camp and the occupants were surprised.

      “We half expected a strangely deep voiced woman.” The teenager fiddling with his top hat said. There was a boy about Jaehwan's age falling asleep with his head on the older boy's shoulder.

      “Nah, just us wanderers.” Hongbin replied. 

      “We think we might be lost, is there room at your fire until we figure out where to go?” Jaehwan asked.

      “I don't see why not.” The boy smiled. “Where were you heading?”

      “We were gonna stay the night in Green falls. See where our fortunes took us.” Hongbin said.

      “Green Falls is that way,” he said, pointing the way they came from, “but I wouldn't head that way tonight. The roads are dangerous after dark.” they made a disappointed noise.

      “Where you guys from?” A boy in a red uniform asked.

      They all pointed in the direction they came from.

      They unrolled one of their furs and sat on it, huddling closely as they gathered their other bedding to cuddle together under.

      A strong breeze blew and Hakyeon hissed, grabbing his shoulder.

      “What's wrong, hyung?” Jaehwan asked, about to dig through his things for the equipment he managed to ‘borrow’ from the doctor.

      “the cold air is a little uncomfortable. I'll deal with it.”

      If Hakyeon noticed the other boys trying to keep him a little warmer, he didn't indicate anything besides a tiny Eskimo kiss to each of their temples. The others looked at them in confusion at that.

 

      There was another boy sitting by the fire, wearing an old, oversized pair of jodhpurs and a military coat. He began to speak in an eerie voice.

      “Legend has it there's a troupe of performers who only appear at night.   
They appear with the rain and disappear just as quickly.” His head jerked as he turned toward Sanghyuk.   
“Hold your breath when they go by, children, lest they steal your last.”

      “What kind of traveling show?” Sanghyuk looked excited.

      The boy looked confused that his speech didn't scare the smaller boy, but smirked when he noticed Jaehwan let out a breath he'd been holding.

      The boy with the top hat showed both sides of his hands to the four boys, showing they were empty, before flicking his wrist and a card appeared in his hand. 

      Three of the boys gasped in surprise only to jump and yelp when the card burst into flames as he flicked it toward them.

      “You don't look so impressed.” He said to Hongbin.

      Without asking, Hongbin grabbed his hand and started inspecting his sleeve. He patted the older boy's arm before pulling a card out. The same card he showed them.

      He gently stowed it up his sleeve and made a frantic flicking with his hand.

      The boy in the tophat laughed softly before showing him the proper way to prestidigitate.

      “Not many people would have realised where it came from.” He said.

      “Our Binnie is observant.” Hakyeon beamed.

      As if to prove Hakyeon's point, Hongbin sat up straight and looked pointedly to his right before another boy their age in bright, geometrically patterned clothes and the remains of some face paint walked up to the fire.

      “Aren't there any adults?” Jaehwan asked.

      “There's a tale around these parts-”

      “Heard it.” Jaehwan interrupted.

      “Aww really?” He sounded quite disappointed.

      “The kid with the nose held his breath.” The boy who had been dozing on his brother's shoulder said softly.

      The performers chuckled lightly. 

      Sanghyuk yawned loudly. Jaehwan clicked his teeth and chirruped at the others as if to ask

_       “They're not really going to steal our breaths are they?” _

      In response Hongbin tched and Hakyeon clicked in response as if to say

_       “Don't be ridiculous.” _

      Sanghyuk smirked, _ “You have the breath of a dead wildebeest anyway.” _

      The boy with the top hat tilted his head curiously as he watched them ‘speak’.

      Eventually the night wound down, Sanghyuk being the first to fall asleep followed by Hakyeon and Jaehwan. Hongbin stayed awake to keep watch and practice the trick he learned. 

      Hakyeon woke up a few hours later and made Hongbin go to sleep. The wind blew and the Prince clenched his teeth, grabbing the sore wound. 

      “You ok?” Hakyeon jumped. There was a boy sitting by the fire that he hadn't noticed. 

      “Yeah… starting to think that maybe they were right about waiting until the thaw to leave though.”

      “Told you…” Jaehwan murmured.

      Hakyeon pet the younger boy's hair until he made that weird snort noise he usually made before falling asleep.

      The two boys talked quietly until the sun started to come up and people started to crawl out of their wagons.

 

      “Well. What've we here?” The first adult voice they'd heard since stopping for the night said as the boys finished folding their blankets.

      “We were lost and they were kind enough to let us warm ourselves by the fire last night.” Hongbin said. “Please don't be upset at them.”

      “Well, if you want to stick around for breakfast, I think we'd better put you to work.” He said not unkindly.

      They weren't sure how they felt about this man, so they gathered in a circle clicking at each other, occasionally whistling or trilling. He seemed nice enough, Hongbin had an odd feeling about him.

      “Depends what you need us to do.” Jaehwan eventually replied.

      “You know how to tend animals?” He asked with a friendly smile.

  
  


      Hakyeon hummed softly as he brushed one of the large horses used for pulling the wagons until it shone. He picked it's hooves clean and polished its tack before walking it in a circle, feeding it a carrot and moving onto the next horse. 

      The boys grumbled as they cleaned up after some large animals. Sanghyuk threw meat as far into the tiger cage as he could.

      Jaehwan yipped at some of the animals as if he could speak to them and they went into a small holding area in their cages so Hongbin could sweep and Sanghyuk could put down new hay. 

 

      Hakyeon seemed to get along really well with one of the horses. He swung up to sit on the horse and his arm gave out on him.

      Hongbin, Sanghyuk and Jaehwan ran to Hakyeon when they heard him shriek as he fell.

      The owner of the circus jogged up with a serious expression. 

      “What's wrong? Step back. Give him air!” He pushed between the three boys, looking at Hakyeon before turning toward the wagons and shouting.

      “Minhyuk, can you make up a spare bed?”

      The boy who was by the fire late last night rushed into a wagon and set up a cot. 

      “What happened… er what's your name?”

      “His name is N.” Hongbin said quickly.

      “Oh … kay. N. Sounds like a stage name if I've ever heard one.”

      “Well, one can't be too careful out here.” Hongbin raised an eyebrow at the older man.

      “Fair point.”

      Jaehwan dug through his bag and took a small pouch out. It looked like a long bean bag. He set it near the fire before following the others inside. 

      “Hyung. Let me see your shoulder.”

      Hakyeon sat up on the cot, looked at the other people In the wagon and covered his shoulder with a hand.

      He shook his head, nervously looking at the strangers. 

      “Really, I know you're not used to strangers, but you're gonna have to grow out of it.” He frowned. He sighed and asked them to step out for a moment.

      “Hyung, you're not a girl. It's perfectly normal to take your shirt off in front of others.” Hongbin said quietly.

      “Hyogi, could you get that pouch I set by the fire?” Jaehwan asked, seeing no outward reason for Hakyeon's arm to give out.

      Sanghyuk came back and handed the pouch to Jaehwan. He immediately put it on Hakyeon's shoulder and the prince shouted in surprise and mild pain.

      “Sorry. It's a little hot.”

      “A little?” Hakyeon shrieked.

      Jaehwan tied it on, almost like an archery chest guard before putting Hakyeon's shirt back over his head.

      “How is he?” The owner of the traveling show asked.

      “Just an old war wound acting up and it's getting worse because the weather is cold.”

      “War wound…” the man raised an eyebrow, “he's what, twelve?”

      “Thirteen.” Hongbin said. 

      “There hasn't been war around here in fifteen years.” He looked at them in disbelief.

      “Thwarted an assassination attempt?” Jaehwan shrugged.

      “That sounds even less believable.”

      “I accidentally shot him while sparrow hunting.” Sanghyuk finally said, trying to come up with a believable lie.

      “Ouch. No wonder you call it a war wound.” Minhyuk said.

      “I'm sorry, guys. I ruined our adventure.” Hakyeon tried to get up.

      “It's fine. Just stop moving and recover for once.” Jaehwan frowned, pushing him back down. 

      “You guys should just stay put anyway. I don't know what you're running away from and I don't really care, but I could use the extra hands here and your friend needs to heal anyway. I'm Hyoshin by the way. I think it would benefit us all if you stayed, but I'll let you discuss it among yourselves.”

      He stepped toward the door and they automatically started clicking and trilling at each other. He looked curious but decided not to bother them as they discussed.

_       “It might be hard work, but it could be fun.” _ Jaehwan chirped in their made up language.

_       “Safety in numbers and we don't have to be on our guard as much if we stay with them for a while.” _ Hongbin added.

      “You sure you don't want to stick around to learn magic tricks?” Hakyeon teased.

      “Added bonus.” Hongbin replied. “In the end, wherever you go, we will follow.” He always sounded older than his ten years.

      Hakyeon looked at his guards.

      “Do you guys want to stay?” They nodded, “that's our decision then.” Hakyeon said. “We can always change our minds if we don't like it.”


	7. learning new skills... making new friends... it's almost 2am i can't think of clever titles

      The next few days, they continued cleaning and caring for the animals. Minhyuk had taken to assisting Hakyeon with the horses, trying to make sure he didn't hurt himself again and was confused by Hakyeon's unorthodox grooming habits. Mainly the fact that he treated the work horses like the show horses. It was almost as if the horses lavished the new attention.

      “Do you know anything about horses?” Minhyuk asked as Hakyeon pet his favourite horse's nose. Hadn't even been an entire week, but Hakyeon knew who he was partial to. 

      “Of course I do, don't I, Susan?” He asked the horse, nuzzling him. The horse seemed to reply.

      “That's a boy horse.” Minhyuk explained.

      “And?”

      “His name can't be Susan.”

      “But he likes being called Susan. You don't question the horse. Right, Susan?” The horse neighed in response.

      “I refuse to call him Susan. His name is Maximus.”

      “I'm not saying you're wrong, but you're wrong and Susan won't listen to you if you call him by the wrong name.”

      Minhyuk scoffed and took the horse's lead.

      “Come on, Maximus.” He pulled, the lead, but the horse wouldn't budge.

      The horse grabbed the lead in its teeth and pulled until Minhyuk let go. He dropped the leather into Hakyeon's hands and looked at him expectantly. 

      “Are we going for a walk, Susan?” Hakyeon asked. The horse replied with a whinny.

  
  


      Hongbin was taking a break from cleaning the cages when something fell from the sky with the shrill warning of a bird. 

      It was a piece of leather with three buckles. The shrill noise sounded again and Hongbin buckled the leather around his forearm just before a small kestrel landed on him.  There was a tube attached to its ankle.  Hongbin approached slowly and the bird, apparently fearless, stuck his leg out for Hongbin's ease.

      There was a note inside.

_ This is Thor.  _

_ He is trained to find you no matter where you are.  _

_ He'll find his own food, just let him outside twice a day. _

_ He'll come back here after you've put a report in the tube.  _

_ All of you stay safe. _

_ Y. _

  
  


      “Hi...Thor.” Hongbin spoke to the bird, “are you a good bird?” He went to pet the bird. It nipped lightly at him.  He reeled back a little, nervously, but tried again.  It nipped again, but softer this time. He clicked at the small bird and it looked at him in confusion.

      He tried talking to it and it started clicking back.

_       “You're awesome.” _ Hongbin grinned. He told Thor to go and play somewhere while he finished up, and the bird flew away.

 

      “You look happy.” Sanghyuk looked at him suspiciously. Usually something bad was about to happen when Hongbin smiled like that.

 

      “The boss gave me a present.”

      “Hyung did?” He exclaimed. Hongbin shook his head, “Hyung’s Hyung?” Hongbin nodded. 

      “Don't tell Hyung where he came from.”

      He clicked a few times and stuck out his arm. The kestrel flew out of a nearby tree and landed silently on Hongbin's gauntlet.  He watched Sanghyuk's fingers twitch imperceptibly.

_       “Do you want to pet him?”  _ Hongbin clicked.

      Sanghyuk nodded with a tiny pout.  The bird looked at Hongbin.

      “ _ He's safe.” _ Hongbin clicked at the bird. 

      The bird looked at Sanghyuk for a moment before sticking his neck out and leaning his head toward the boy. 

      Thor made a cooing noise as Sanghyuk began to pet him.

      “How did you end up with Thor?” Hakyeon startled all of them. Hongbin had never heard that tone of voice before. 

      “I… uh-” Hakyeon sighed deeply and walked away before Hongbin could speak.

      Hongbin had a forlorn expression on his face as he followed Hakyeon's retreating form with his eyes.

_       You want I should peck out his eyes? _ Thor asked.

      “You shall do no such thing.” Hongbin frowned, “no harm shall befall Hyung if we can help it.”

      He looked like he would smack the bird just for suggesting something like that.

_       That's the spirit. _ Thor clicked and nuzzled his human.

 

 

      “Just think of it this way, Hyung,” Jaehwan started, “your brother trusts bin enough not only to report to him, but to take care of Thor. That's a good thing, right?”

      “I suppose you're right.” Hakyeon sighed, “but I was jealous, and I think I hurt his feelings.”

      “He just thinks you're mad at him.”

      “I'm not.” Hakyeon whined.

      “I know, but he doesn't.”

 

      The traveling show continued on its tour and the four boys followed along. Sometimes they rode on top of the wagons, others they'd walk alongside. Hongbin was always as far away from Hakyeon as he could get and kept Thor on the arm farthest, hoping that the bird was out of his line of sight.

      Every time Hakyeon tried to look at Hongbin, the younger boy would turn away.  Needless to say, it was a tense and quiet journey.

      They were half way to Everton when they decided to stop for the night. Hongbin had just sent Thor to hunt when Hakyeon walked up behind him.

      “We need to talk.” The prince said, garnering no argument.

      They sat on a rock next to a bubbling stream. Hongbin was still avoiding eye contact and his lower lip stuck out.

      “Look…” Hakyeon started, “I think I overreacted when I saw you playing with Thor.”  Hongbin looked up at his prince, curious to hear the rest.

      “You have Jannie to thank for pointing out the fact that Hyung trusts you enough to take care of him. I should have told you I was proud of you but now you think I'm mad at you.”

      Hongbin smirked. He had been afraid for nothing. 

      “I'm jealous… but then again, Hyung has never given you guys anything before. So I think it's kinda sweet.”

      “Not true. He gave  _ you _ to us. He's the reason your mother has never tried to take us away from you. I don't know what we would do… I don't even think we'd be alive if you hadn't saved us that-” Hongbin’s words were cut off when Hakyeon pressed his lips to the younger boy's.

      His eyes couldn't have gotten wider and his ears couldn't have turned any more red. His stomach felt funny. It was a nice funny though.

      Hakyeon pulled away looking worried. 

      “I'm sorry. I just-” Hongbin kissed him this time. He pulled back and smiled gently. 

      “Hyung.” Sanghyuk's voice rang out. They leaned away from each other.

      “Over here, Hyogi.” Hakyeon said.

      “It's time for dinner.” He looked between them, “are you still mad at Binnie?”

      “No, Hyogi. We're ok now.”

  
  
  


      They were camped on the outskirts of Everton and Hongbin had given Thor a few days to rest before writing a small letter on a slip of paper.

 

_ After getting lost on the way to Green Falls _

_ We seem to have found ourselves working for a traveling show. _

_ It's just cleaning. Nothing fancy. _

_ Hakyeon's arm gave out while trying to mount a horse so we're only allowing him to brush the horses and polish their tackle for now. _

_ It's the easiest job they had available _

_ They feed us well and keep us safe from bandits _

_ We're camped outside of Everton. Not sure where we're going after this. _

_ I hope you're not too mad at us for leaving home. _

  
  


      Hongbin put the tube and the note on the bird and helped Thor push off into the air. 

 

      Not more than a day later, he heard a shrill sound. He looked up but didn't see Thor. He put the arm guard on anyway.

      Taewoon, who was getting supplies for a magic trick he was going to show Hongbin, looked at him strangely as he held his arm out and a small hawk landed. This one had a bundle with it.  He checked the tube attached to the bird’s leg.

 

_ This is Bogart _

_ When Thor is away, Bogart will stay with you. _

_ Since he's heavier, I have supplied you with a shoulder guard so you needn’t hold your arm out.  _

_ His feeding habits are similar to Thor's _

_ Take good care of him. _

 

      “What's going on?” Taewoon asked.

      “I seem to have a new pet… kinda.”

      “Maybe we can incorporate it into a magic show?”

      “I doubt it.” Hongbin went to pet the bird, clicking at him, and it nibbled at his fingers affectionately.

      Hakyeon came back from cleaning up after brushing the horses and the bird flew away. 

      “Are you trying ideas for your costume when you become a magician?” The prince asked, looking at all the leather. “Or did my brother gift you with another bird?”

      “New bird. I mean Thor was kinda cool. I wonder why he gave me Bogart.”

      “In case you need to send a reply.” Hakyeon said. 

      He stood next to Hongbin as they watched Taewoon show off his top hat.  The two boys linked pinkies as he pointed at the hat with his wand and then set it on a small table.

      “Abracadabra suri suri and poof!” He exclaimed. He reached into the hat and pulled out a long chain of silk handkerchiefs. As he pulled and pulled, Hakyeon started giggling. Finally he got to the end and appeared to struggle. He braced his foot against the table and he hammed up his struggle before reaching into the hat and pulling out a baby rabbit. 

      Taewoon saw Hakyeon's fingers twitch and held the bunny out to him.

      “I'll let you hold him if you tell me what you thought.”

      “It was funny. I liked it.” Hakyeon was still chuckling slightly. Taewoon placed the bunny in Hakyeon's hands. Hongbin glanced at his own hands for a moment and wondered if they would ever get to be big like Hakyeon's.

  
  
  


      They moved on from Everton and headed toward Northill they did their usual chores and were called back for lunch. 

      Hyoshin liked for the whole ’family’ to eat lunch together. That way he could discuss important plans and information with everyone and not have to repeat himself.

 

      “You guys are doing a great job cleaning up after the animals, but don't you want to learn how to do other things?” Hyoshin asked the four boys.

      “Like what?” Sanghyuk asked through a mouthful of food. Hakyeon smacked him between the shoulder blades with a frown.

      “Well, you weigh almost as much as Jiho. Maybe he can teach you an acrobatic routine. 

      “I have wanted to try the teeter board” Jiho mused after swallowing his bite of food.

      “I'm pretty decent with throwing knives.” Hongbin spoke up.

      “Let's see how good you are.” Hyoshin replied.

      They went outside after lunch and there was an outline of a person on a plank of wood. 

      Hyoshin handed Hongbin a set of throwing knives, but didn't let go of them. 

      “I want you to be very careful with these. They were handed down through my family. Are you sure you know how to handle these?”

      “I'm sure.” Hongbin said without a hint of amusement. “Just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing.” The boy frowned.  His frown deepened when he saw that Hyoshin was caught thinking exactly that.

      Hyoshin let go of the knives and Hongbin slid one out of its holster. He balanced it on one finger and frowned at the owner of the show.

      “These are off balance. Someone favored sharpening this side over the other.” He ran his finger along the edge and looked at the skin on his finger. “I'll sharpen it for you if you like.” He said before throwing the knife into the outline’s forehead.

      The noise was followed by two near simultaneous strikes. One to the throat and the other to the heart.

      Hyoshin gaped at the ten year old as he retrieved the knives.

      “C-can you try that again? Except maybe don't aim for anything vital?” 

      Hongbin shrugged and aimed for a shoulder, a leg and the crotch.

      “Maybe we should dial back on the violent tricks.”

      “I could use an assistant.” Taewoon said from behind them, unafraid of the younger boy. 

      “I'm not sure. I mean magic takes a long time to learn.” 

      He gestured toward Hongbin who was holding a knife, and then he wasn't. A moment later he was holding a knife again and threw it in the center of the crudely drawn face on the plank of wood.

      “Hn. Looks like you can do it with things that aren't cards too.” Hongbin grinned.

      Taewoon rolled his eyes and shook his head with a soft smile.

 

**Months pass**

  
  


      Just like in the palace, when one boy learned a new skill, they would try to teach the others. One would catch on better another could barely do it. Hakyeon for example could shoot any target from a moving horse with a bow and arrow. Sanghyuk mastered acrobatics. Hongbin managed to teach the others sleight of hand. 

      The weather warmed up and the traveling show went from town to town.

      They dressed Hakyeon up in clothes fit for a savage, touting that he was the last member of an ancient warrior race as he shot at targets while standing on the horse he'd claimed as his, Susan’s, back.

      Thanks to watching Sanghyuk's acrobatics, he had a trick where it looked as if he lost balance, caught himself and flipped back into the horse. Once he was done, Jaehwan would clumsily cartwheel in, and nobody knew where he got them from because they never had them before, but the band would play a jaunty tune as Jaehwan yipped at a gaggle of geese that did what he told them before wandering off and being replaced by a tiger.

      It looked big and scary, but she would walk in, lay down, roll onto her back, wait for pets and only then would she let Jaehwan ride her.

 

      “I know you said you were just passing through, but it's been months and we want you to stay with us.” Hyoshin said at one of their lunch meetings.  Hakyeon chuckled slightly. He clicked and trilled at the others before agreeing.

  
  
  


      It had been nearly a year since they had started traveling and the weather had gotten terribly cold once they had reached Diamond Shore. 

      They found an old cabin and started to fix it into a slightly more livable shelter.

      “We're gonna be here until it warms up. Snow is coming and people don't like to leave the house if they can help it this time of year, except for festivals.” Hyoshin looked around, “which we will be part of.” He said excitedly.

      The others cheered.

      “Ok guys, what can you contribute?”

      “Hongbin and I will go hunt for food.” With a nod, Hakyeon and Hongbin rushed out and into a nearby forest.

 

      “I mean I know you don't think it's weird that I seem to like boys but-” Hakyeon stopped talking and hid behind a tree when he saw two figures a little way up the path. Hongbin hid as well.

      Hakyeon peeked around the tree and gasped.

      “ _ What is it? _ ” Hongbin clicked.

      “ _ He's so beautiful…” _ Hakyeon stared at the boy who was hunting with someone old enough to be his father, but looked nothing like him.

      “ _ He's hunting. _ ” Hongbin trilled. 

      “Uh huh.” Hakyeon wasn't really paying attention.

      Hongbin clicked a few times and whistled in a way that sounded like a bird call.

      Thor flew down and landed on Hongbin's shoulder. They followed at a short distance, Hakyeon was practically drooling the whole time. 

      It was obvious they had started tracking something. Once they stopped, and the other boy had raised his bow did Hongbin instruct the bird to grab whatever he shot before the other boy could.

      The other boy let an arrow go and it hit an ermine. Thor grabbed it and put it in Hongbin's hand.

      “Come out right now.” The man demanded. 

      Hakyeon was pushed into a tiny jog so he wouldn't fall face first into the foliage. 

      “You dare poach in the prince's forest?” The man frowned.

      Hongbin trotted up behind Hakyeon and dropped to a knee, holding up the ermine to the prince.

      “Highness,” Hongbin said handing the tiny creature to Hakyeon.

      “I do believe this belongs to prince Rudolf.” Hakyeon said haughtily. 

      “I don't believe I've had the pleasure…” prince Rudolf raised his eyebrow.

      “I am Hakyeon. Heir presumptive to kingdom of tea.” He lowered his head briefly in a nod.

      “Heir presumptive?” The other prince didn't sound convinced.

      “I have an older brother who is being groomed for the crown. As such, I was allowed some time to travel and learn first-hand of the other kingdoms with my guards.”

      “Where are your guards? All I see is a page.” Prince Rudolf’s guard sneered. 

      He didn't see what happened, but the next thing the guard knew, he was pinned to a nearby tree with a pair of throwing knives and his trousers were around his knees.

      “You need a better guard.” Hongbin, who seemingly never moved, said before petting his bird.

      “The insolence. I shall see you hanged for this.” The guard blurted. 

      “And waste such a fine guard? Risking a war with the country of tea?” Prince Rudolf frowned. 

      “Your clemency is much appreciated, highness.” Hakyeon smiled sweetly. “I've kept you from your hunt for long enough. I'm sure I will see you again.” He turned and was followed by Hongbin who had removed the knives from the tree.

      As soon as they were out of sight, Hakyeon leaned against a tree with his hand over his heart.

      “I had heard that prince Rudolf was good looking. I didn't think they would understate his beauty.”

      “Let's worry about hunting. I don't think there's anything you can do about how pretty he is.” Hongbin smirked. 

      “Oh, right. We have to find food.”

      Hakyeon heard the rustling of a larger animal and he turned with his arrow knocked. He saw a deer chewing on a nut from the ground. The arrow hit its target and the creature went down.

      Prince Rudolf watched in awe from a hidden spot as the two boys dragged the deer away. Before his guard could say anything, he walked toward the castle. He was going to ask his father to replace the sputtering man.

 

      Hakyeon had “bumped into” prince Rudolf several times before the winter festival.

      Each time, Hakyeon would leave with a gentle blush and a dumb look on his face.

      “He's got a new guard in training. He seems nice.” Hongbin said as they pulled another deer along.

      “Mm” Hakyeon replied.

 

      “We've got good news.” Hyoshin said proudly during a lunch meeting, “the festival is going to be attended by the Royal family.

      “That's great- wait what?” Hakyeon shrieked. “I need a new outfit. One that covers my face.” He shrieked frantically. He got up and ran to what they called the spare parts box. It was leftovers from former performers’ costumes. 

      “What's wrong?” Hyoshin asked. Hakyeon's panic was evidently catching.

      “Prince Rudolf.” He paused from his digging, “He can't see me.” He made a pleased noise when he picked up a red vest, a delicate fabric mask and a see through blindfold.

      “Why not?”

      “We have… sort of an agreement.” Hongbin spoke up. “It's about where we get our deer.”

      “Please tell me you haven't been poaching the royal deer.” Hyoshin begged.

      “Not poaching. We have an agreement.” Hongbin insisted.

      “What kind of agreement?” Hyoshin shrieked.

      “If he calls on me, I have to go to him. He's seen my archery skills and wants me but I told him that I have an arrangement with someone else, so I told him I would offer my services when he actually needs me.” Hakyeon lied smoothly.

      “But he doesn't know who N is working for and we'd like to keep it that way.” Hongbin said, continuing Hakyeon's story. 

      “You're not gonna get us beheaded are you?” Minhyuk asked.

      “No.” Hakyeon insisted as he continued to dig.

  
  


      Later when they were going to sleep, Jaehwan turned to Hakyeon on the cot he shared with the prince and whispered quietly, “you've inherited your mother's ability to lie.” He hoped he hadn't insulted the prince.

      “Well, when you grow up a lie, you learn.” He replied, curling into his friend. 

      Without thinking, Hakyeon kissed Jaehwan on the lips and cuddled the other boy, drifting off and leaving the other boy in shock before sleep overtook him.

 

      “You ok, Hyung?” Hongbin asked Jaehwan in the morning. “You’ve been spacing out all morning.” He said softly, letting Bogart fly for a little while as he helped the older boy clean the tiger cage.

      “It's not really a big deal…” Jaehwan mumbled.

      “If it wasn't a big deal, you wouldn't be trying to feed your ducks the tiger’s breakfast.” Hongbin replied before Jaehwan could throw meat at the ducks.

      “... Ah” he finally replied grabbing the correct food.

      “What's wrong?” Hongbin repeated

      “Hyung kissed me.” 

      “He always kisses us, Hyung.” He said, feeling jealous for a moment, but realising that the prince would never pick one over the others. 

      “But,” he pointed at his lips, puckering them for a moment, “he kissed me... here.” 

      Hongbin smirked before pressing his lips to Jaehwan's for a moment. 

      Hongbin pulled away and Jaehwan's lips were still slightly puckered.

      “Better?”

      “What … just happened?” Jaehwan asked. 

      “I walked up to you like this,” he stepped a little closer again, “put my lips on yours like this,” Hongbin kissed Jaehwan again, “and then we kissed.” He said, smiling. 

      “Just wanted to make sure.”Jaehwan said.

 

      The day of the festival was fast approaching and Hakyeon had seen prince Rudolf once or twice more. 

 

      “There's a festival coming up.” Prince Rudolf said, “will you be attending?”

      “I'm going to have the best seat.” Hakyeon grinned.

      “What his highness is supposed to say is that he isn't allowed such frivolity.” Hongbin nudged the prince with his foot.

      “Shame.” Prince Rudolf said after a few moments. “Would've liked to see you there.”

      Hakyeon smiled softly, trying not to blush.

      “His highness needs to go to practice again.” Hongbin said.

      “I hope you enjoy the traveling show on my behalf.” Hakyeon said politely and left.

 

      “ _ You have fallen hard for that boy, Hyung _ .” Hongbin clicked.

      Hakyeon just sighed knowing that nothing would ever come of his feelings for the other prince.

      “Let's go practice.” Hakyeon sighed.


	8. dark matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter implies very dark things and are not suitable for those of a sensitive disposition i guess...
> 
> also i think there might be one or two more chapters after this
> 
> someone talk to me/leave comments, i'm lonerly and depress

**Showtime**

 

      Hakyeon put on his mask, covering his nose and mouth straightened the flowing black pants and his durumagi. He made sure the quiver for his bow was firmly attached to his horse and was about to vault onto his back when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

      “Hold still, Hyung.” Sanghyuk said, dotting the prince's cheeks and forehead with white clown makeup. “Looks more savage.” Sanghyuk grinned. 

      Hakyeon lifted his mask and kissed Sanghyuk on the corner of his mouth.

      “Thanks.” Hakyeon said. His confidence was boosted.

      “The last surviving member of a savage tribe of hunters has been domesticated.” The ringmaster, Sejun said clearly, “we have taught him to dress civilly, but we still haven't managed to stop his desire to hunt-”

      He quickly moved out of the way as Hakyeon had Susan run into the ring.

      The band began to play a drum heavy beat. The horse followed the perimeter of the ring as Hakyeon stood on the saddle. 

      He knocked his bow and shot a target across the ring.

      The horse rode under a swinging bar and Hakyeon grabbed it. He used his feet to pull the bow away from the string and hit another target. Susan rode beneath him and he landed on her back.

      Hakyeon looked as if he'd slipped before vaulting from one side of the horse to the other. He landed facing backwards and shot the last target. 

      The horse bowed, Hakyeon fell off and Jaehwan waddled out with the tiger who carried the prince away to grand applause and laughter.

 

      “My mask!” Hakyeon shrieked. “It fell off! He saw me!” Hakyeon pet the tiger behind the ears and patted her on the butt to go to her cage.

      “Nah. You were face down when it fell off.” Jaehwan insisted.

      “Are you sure?” 

      There was a knock on the door of his wagon.

      “Who is it?” Hakyeon whispered frantically.

      “Some kid. Looks rich.” Jaehwan said, looking out the window.

      “Oh my god oh my god oh my god Oh my god oh my god!” Hakyeon whispered frantically, looking around the wagon. He dove head first into the spare parts box and Snow emerged a moment later wearing a veil over her face.

      The knocking came again.

      Jaehwan didn't want to be shown up so he threw a cloak over his head. He stooped as he opened the door. 

      “Who is it?” He managed to sound perfectly like an old woman, “can't you see the madam needs her- can I help you?” Jaehwan croaked, pulling the cloak further down his face.

      “I was sent to make sure your archer was uninjured.” The boy said.

      “All part of the show.” she tilted her head, trying to look coquettish.

      “You're certain you're fine?”

      “Never better, but I do need my rest. Please pass my gratitude to your lord for worrying about my wellbeing.”

      The boy nodded. He backed out of the wagon knowing he'd been dismissed but feeling quite uneasy about it.

 

      Hakyeon looked out of a window, making sure the boy had properly left before he took the veil off.

      “Are you going to join us for the rest of the festival?” Jaehwan asked.

      “I don't think so.” Hakyeon replied. “But bring me back a treat, ok?”

 

      The next morning Hyoshin woke everyone early, telling them to pack up.

      “We're leaving six minutes ago.” He ordered.

      Everyone put their belongings into the wagons and brought the animals out from the makeshift barn. 

      Once Hakyeon had finished helping attach the horses to the wagons, he wrote a quick note and gave it to Hongbin.

      “ _ Can you send that to prince Rudolf _ ?” He clicked.

_ Greetings, friend _

_ Or should I say farewell? _

_ I had to leave in a hurry yesterday and couldn't properly bid you goodbye. _

_ I hope you're not too upset at me. _

_ H. _

 

      “You don't think he'll suspect you work for the circus if you leave at the same time?” Hongbin asked.

      “That's why I said yesterday. He'll think I left before the performance.”

      “I suspect he's smarter than you give him credit for.” Hongbin said, launching Thor into the air.

 

      It had been a wet winter, and it was turning out to be a wet spring as well.

      The poorly maintained road to iron forge was treacherous at best. The wagon wheels would frequently get stuck in the mud. 

      Water poured down the side of the mountain, causing the edges of the road to crumble and glop down the other side into the fog below. 

      “This was a terrible idea.” Jaehwan pouted as he walked behind a slow moving wagon.

      “I almost lost a shoe.” Sanghyuk whined.

      “Was there a reason we had to go to iron forge in such a hurry?” Hongbin asked.

      “Sometimes the boss gets this… look in his eyes and we have to pack up and go as soon as possible.” Taewoon replied. “I always feel uneasy about it when he does, but I don't really have any say, y’know? We just gotta hope for the b-” suddenly everyone lunged to keep the last wagon from falling over the side. A couple things fell from the roof, but they didn't have time to worry when most of their supplies were about to fall down the side of the mountain and take the other animals and wagons with it.

      They managed to push the wagon past the landslide before they lost everything and they followed behind the wagons again, catching their breaths. Hakyeon took a few steps before he yelped and slipped when the ground gave way beneath him.

      Hakyeon had a shaky grasp on a protruding root. Sanghyuk threw a silk scarf around Hakyeon's forearm. It slipped a few inches before it tightened around his wrist.

      “Pull him up, guys. He's heavy.” Sanghyuk grunted, the other end wrapped tightly around his forearm and elbow.

      Hongbin and Jaehwan pulled the eldest up, joined shortly by Taewoon who hefted him into his back. 

      “I hope we get there soon. We need to look Hakyeon over.” The boy clung to the magicians coat, shivering into his back.

      Sanghyuk rubbed his wrist and elbow with a small frown on his face. 

      “You ok?” Hongbin asked.

      “Not sure.” Sanghyuk mumbled. “Hurts… but I had to do something.”

      “You did good, Hyogi.” Hongbin replied with a reassuring smile.

 

      They finally found a clearing and circled their wagons. Those who could, dug trenches and put a tarp over the circle. Sanghyuk tried to help with the tarp, but the instant he tried to pull himself up, he yowled in pain and fell into the mud. 

      Hongbin carried the crying boy to their wagon where Jaehwan was looking Hakyeon over. 

      “How is he?” Hongbin asked of the prince.

      “More nerves than actual injuries. He's got splinters in his hand and a scrape up his stomach. Why is Hyogi crying?”

      “I think he hurt himself while catching Hyung.” He whispered.

      Hongbin was being called from outside.

      “Look, I'll be back in. I need to help put up the tarp.”

      “Go on, I got them.” He sent Hongbin off and helped Sanghyuk out of his muddy coat.

 

      It took nearly an hour, but Hongbin came back to change out of his mucky clothing. 

      “We have a wind block and hopefully will have a bit of a fire coming soon to cook some food until we can find a place to stay.

      Jaehwan looked at his two friends and came to a decision. He left their wagon and came back a few moments later. The tiger followed him in and Jaehwan made a noise at her.

      “Ok you two, up.” Jaehwan told the two injured boys. They slowly clambered to their feet before Jaehwan made a noise at the large cat and she laid on the bed.

      “Go on.” Jaehwan pointed at the tiger who left space around her midsection for them to fit.

      “What?” Hakyeon squeaked.

      “She wants to keep you warm. Like babies. It'll make her happy. You'll be her babies.”

      Sanghyuk clambered between her front paws leaving space near her belly for Hakyeon who hesitantly returned to the bed.

      The mama tiger licked at Sanghyuk's hair like she was trying to groom him. Jaehwan giggled because the youngest’s hair stuck up at odd angles. 

      Once his breathing evened out, she moved to Hakyeon, he fell asleep after a minute of her grooming.

      Jaehwan covered them with a blanket before moving to a nearby cot and falling asleep.

  
  


      For the next week, the only time mama tiger let them move was for food or to go to the bathroom. 

      If they tried to move beyond that, she'd grab them by the back of their shirts and pull them back to bed.

 

      “Hyung. It's been a week. We're feeling better. Please tell her we can get up.” Sanghyuk pouted.

      Jaehwan looked them over and ‘talked’ to mama tiger. She licked them both then stood up. Jaehwan walked her to her wagon and the other two finally stood up.

      “Well Well, look who's back.” Hyoshin said jovially, “You should probably practice a bit so you don't hurt yourselves when we finally end up finding a good spot to put up the circus tent.

 

      The day was crisp and it had stopped raining for a little while. Hongbin decided to take Thor out to eat. A few moments after Thor took off,  Hongbin heard the call of another bird.

It landed in front of Hongbin and put its leg out.

      “For me?” Hongbin clicked.

      It continued to hold its leg out.

      He approached slowly and took the message tube.

 

_ The body of a boy was found In the wake of your nearly disastrous journey to Iron forge.  _

_ I suspect the body fell when the young master nearly did because it only had a small amount of mud on it _

_ Keep the prince safe and stay vigilant _

 

      It was unsigned, but had a royal seal embossed into the paper. 

      Hongbin sent a reply. 

 

_ Were you sent to watch us because the king had no faith in our ability to protect him _

_ Or did the prince send you as backup? _

 

      Hongbin got no reply, neither did he expect one. He did, however, relay to the others that they should watch for suspicious activity.

      It hadn't even been a full day before Jaehwan pulled the other three aside and started clicking at them. He had disappeared for a bit but came back, hopping from foot to foot.

_       I went to check on the stuff that fell over the side when Hyung almost fell, and Bin told us to watch out for anything suspicious and I found out there had been a boy that fell about the same time. I told them I would pay them to let me see him. The fall didn't kill him. He had been poisoned. Not sure how. Maybe they drugged him. His clothes were put on backwards too. Whoever killed him dressed him in a hurry. _

 

_       Wait _ Hongbin interrupted,  _ how young was this kid? _

 

_       Maybe your age  _ he frowned

 

_       And someone had him undressed?  _ Sanghyuk asked with wide eyes. Jaehwan nodded.

 

      They all went silent at the implication.

 

_       We need to keep our eyes peeled. _ Hakyeon finally said.

 

      They had seen many things that seemed suspicious, but turned out to actually be completely innocuous.

      Secret whispers that turned out to be one of the acrobats making fun of a customer with something hanging out of their nose. Sanghyuk got a closer look and mumbled that it was actually a mole.

 

      People acting nervous in front of Hakyeon turned out to be who Hongbin was going to throw knives at.

 

      And one bag that looked like a body bag turned out to be trash that someone was taking out so nobody would have to carry it.

 

      Jaehwan would go from place to place asking questions, trying to look as much like a morbid, rich kid as he could. He kept meticulous notes and found out that the boys (there were multiple victims, many different locations, all found after the traveling show left) had been given too much laudanum and stopped breathing all showing the same signs of panicked redressing. 

_       “You know that story that Sejun told us? With the traveling show that stole the breath of children?” _ Jaehwan asked Hakyeon, the prince and Hongbin nodded,  _ “it might have been a warning.”  _

      “Now you're getting it.” Taewoon replied.

      “You can understand us?” Hakyeon squinted in confusion.

      “I've been listening to you guys jibber and click at each other for months. Of course I can.”

      Jaehwan asked Taewoon a serious question,

_       “How many performers of ours have disappeared without a trace? How many boys have gone missin- where's Hyogi?” _

      “I think he's practicing with Jiho.” Taewoon said.

      “Something doesn't feel right. They're usually shouting.” Hongbin frowned as they walked over to where they had the teeter board set up. Nobody was there.

      They split up to look for the boys. 

      Hongbin checked the nearby woods with Thor.

      Jaehwan went to see if they were in town.

      Taewoon went with Hakyeon to ask everyone in the wagons if anyone had seen them. 

      They got to Hyoshin’s wagon and didn't bother knocking because they are beginning to get desperate. 

      Jiho was on the floor struggling to move as Hyoshin was trying to cut an unconscious Sanghyuk out of his clothes and brain Jiho with the butt of his whip at the same time. 

      He froze with his hands up.

      “This isn't what it looks lik-” Hakyeon snarled and all Taewoon could do was pull the two barely conscious boys out of the way before shouting for Hongbin and Jaehwan.

      There had been a truncated scream and some gurgling by the time Hongbin showed up with his bird on his shoulder and a man following behind.

      “Hyung.” Hongbin said as he watched Hakyeon bludgeoning a pile of mush with what appeared to be a human arm. “Hakyeon.” He said a little more firmly. The prince never let up. 

      Hongbin slapped Hakyeon hard enough to knock him off his feet.

      “You can have him if you want.” Hongbin told Thor as he dragged the prince out of the wagon.

_       I don't think the vultures would even touch it.  _ The bird replied.

      Once outside, Hakyeon let go of the dismembered arm and threw up.

      “Y’know, when animals that are mostly talons, beak, and murder won't touch something, you know it's bad.” Taewoon said, putting a cold washcloth on his brothers head and preparing another for Sanghyuk.

      Jaehwan ran up and felt Sanghyuk's forehead and put his ear to the boy's chest. 

      “How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?” Sanghyuk mumbled, his eyes slowly rolling between the people around him.

      They landed on Hakyeon and he screamed so loudly that Jiho woke back up.

      “Would it help if we dunked him in cold water?” The man who arrived with Hongbin asked.

      “Who the hell are you?” Hakyeon and Jaehwan asked.

      “He's backup.” Hongbin replied.

      “Inguk, at your service.” He lowered his head momentarily.

      “Let's get him to the stream.” Jaehwan said, “get Hyung in the water further downstream.”

      “Yeah.” Hongbin said.

      Taewoon followed Jaehwan with his brother on his back.

 

      “What have I done?” Hakyeon sobbed.

      “You saved them and countless others. You've done well.” Hongbin said, helping the prince clean up his blood stained clothing while he bathed.

      “Did you throw up the first time you killed someone?” The prince asked. He looked exhausted as he sat on the shore and started scrubbing his shirt with weak hands.

      “I might have been shaking a bit. We did what we had to in order to protect your brother. So I wasn't really thinking about it. Hyogi didn't either.”

      “He almost got Hyogi…” Hakyeon sobbed.

      “But he didn't. You don't need to worry about it.” Hongbin assured the prince, pushing Hakyeon's clothes out of the water and dragging the older boy back into the water to wash his hair. “Your hair is getting longer.”

      “I kinda miss it...”

 

      That night, Taewoon pulled Hakyeon to sit by the fire and talk.

      “Jiho and I owe you our lives.” Taewoon said, staring into the fire.

      Hakyeon's breath caught in his throat.

      “Jiho is like a little brother… one who antagonizes Sanghyuk. When I saw them on the ground, I just… I dunno…”

      “The guys and I have been discussing running the circus ourselves. Are you gonna stick around some more?”

      “We'll see.” Hakyeon said. Coy smile gracing his lips. “Hyogi is still barely awake.”

      Taewoon nodded.

 

**Two years later**

 

      Princess Snow came down the stairs in an ill fitting dress and a frown on her face. Her family, save for her brother, looked surprised.

      “What are you wearing? One sister asked.

      “It seems I've had a growth spurt” Snow answered.

      “But why a dr- are you hiding?” Her sister corrected herself.

      “You're on the wanted list aren't you?” her eldest sister added.

      “No. I'm a princess, obviously. Man, these eggs are good. We get a new cook?" Her voice seemed to have only deepened slightly since she had been gone.

      “Snow~ what did you do?” Her sister asked.

      “I am a representative of this country I have no idea what you're talking about.” she tried to cross her arms but the dress was too tight I the shoulders.

      “My child.” Her father started, “what are you running from?”

      “The dispatching of a child killer may or may not have been handled poorly…” she twiddled her thumbs.

      Her brother raised an eyebrow.

      “Look, I'm going to bring some of this food up. You guys enjoy breakfast.” She said.

      “Yeonnie, did you bring home some new puppies on the way home from the convent school?” Yeonseok asked.

      “Maybe.” She struggled with her dress.

      “How many?” 

      “Just two this time.”


	9. heroic rescues and happy endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so... this is a long chapter bc i promised i'd post the last chapter today  
> there's action... (she's not v.good at writing action)  
> adventure (or that)  
> defiling a church for my own amusement? (apparently the only thing she's good at)  
> so leave me a comment and tell my if you thought the story was ok
> 
> also you get to vote for which story i should work on next
> 
> the one where hongbin is a demon exterminator  
> the one where leo turns into a cat  
> the one with sea monsters  
> the frankenstein one

**Present**

 

      She had greeted her father and sisters and was guiding the servants to pack up her things. 

      “Snow, we need to talk.” Her mother said, waltzing into the room and looking down at the servants. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk continued directing the servants.

      “What about?” she hummed, only giving half an ear to the woman.

      “Your impending… marriage to prince Rudolf.”  Snow blinked slowly, waiting for her mother to continue. 

      “I'll set it up so that as soon as your vows are finalized, we'll send you to a nunnery.” She smiled as if it was the best idea in the world.

      Snow stared at her mother, hoping against hope for some sort of common sense to fall out of the sky and land on her mother's head, barring that, a brick.  She scoffed and shook her head. If it was a joke, it wasn't funny.

      “He’ll find out. He'll find out and execute you, or start a war we can't win.” Her mother said as they watched the maids fold her clothes and pack them, “there's a nunnery. We can send you there and no one would be the wiser.” She insisted.

      “I'm not going to a nunnery, mother.”

      “He won't want you.”

      “I'm sure I can change his mind.” She wasn't sure, but she sure as hell wasn't going to hide in a whimple the rest of her life.

      “I've already sent word to the nunnery. It's a lovely place and-”

      “I'm not going to the damn nunnery.” She snapped. She was raised better than to shout at the queen, though sometimes she wished she could. She turned and walked quickly out of her bedroom. 

      “Fine. Run away again. You always do.” the queen shouted after her.

 

      “Hyung,” Snow nervously peeked into her brother's office.

      “Oh hey, Yeonnie… you're back.” Yeonseok smirked. They both knew he knew everything that happened around the castle.

      “So… mother and I had another fight.  you heard about my engagement?”

      “Ok. That was something I hadn't heard about.” He looked optimistic, “congratulations!” His face went serious a moment later. “Does he know?”

      Snow's expression fell, “I… haven't told him yet. He said I'm the first girl he's ever been attracted to and I don't know how to break it to him that he's still never fallen in love with a girl.”

      Yeonseok made a thoughtful face. Hakyeon realised where he must have gotten that habit of making such a strange, pensive face from.

 

      “This wasn't how the plan was to go at all. I was supposed to go to the ball, talk to him, smile a little and ask for help with Black nut.”

      “What went wrong? You're usually so careful with your plans.”

      “He kissed me on the cheek. All my plans went out the window because of a stupid crush I had on him when I was a teenager…” Snow sighed.

      “Do you still like him?” Yeonseok asked, more concerned about his sibling than the plan.

      “More than anything.” Snow sighed.

      “Does he like you?” 

      “He's probably waiting by the door like a lost puppy.” Hakyeon smiled gently.

 

      Before Yeonseok could ask more questions, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk came in with a letter addressed to Princess Snow.

 

      There were doodles along the edge of the paper.  Beautiful sprawling designs and Snow took a moment to admire them before reading the letter.

  
Princess snow,    
They're taking someone important from you and using them to insure that your bodyguard, Hakyeon will come to Iron Forge so they can use him against you    
It's very risky of me to send this, but I must, in order to keep you safe,   
Jaehwan   
  


  
      Snow looked at Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, clicking her teeth. For a moment Jaehwan looked resigned, but nodded. They clicked and trilled in return before turning and walking out of the room.   
  
      “I have to go.” Snow said to her brother, “Something came up.”   
  
      Snow went into her room and grabbed Hakyeon's clothing from the wardrobe. She stepped into the room that Sanghyuk Jaehwan and Hongbin slept in when Snow wanted privacy, and Hakyeon emerged a short while later, tying his hair into his bandana and heading to the carriage house. 

      Jaehwan stood next to the horse, he looked nervous. Hakyeon kissed him on the forehead.

      “Be strong. I'll bring help.” He butted foreheads affectionately with Sanghyuk.

      “Keep them safe, my little one.” He climbed onto the horse and shot off.

 

      He thought of the letter. 

      Not the proper letter with the blatant warning, but the beautiful sprawling designs along the edge of paper.

  
_ Your future husband is in danger. They're going to trade him for Hakyeon. Send Hyogi and Jannie to me. Their absence is suspicious. _

 

      On the way back, he saw a rider who had a package for the king. He recognized the man being from black nut. Not willingly either.

      “Hey. Give me that.” Hakyeon said.

      “I- I can't. They're making me deliver it. I'm probably going to be executed for this too.”

      “Give it to me. I'll give it to the king. You can go back to your family and black nut will think you've been executed.”

      “I… really?”

      “I need to go to the palace anyway.” His eyes crinkled up indicating a smile under his banana.

      “If I'm gonna die anyway, might as well get to see my family again.” He handed the parcel to Hakyeon and rode off.

      Hakyeon opened the package and saw a sleeve covered in splotches of blood.  He sniffed it. The sleeve smelled like Taekwoon. He snarled and his horse, Susan started galloping toward Taekwoon's castle.

 

      Wonsik was walking quickly toward the office between Taekwoon and Snow's rooms. There had to be some clue. Something wasn't right. Why did he run off like that and not tell him where he was going.

      Inside, he was startled when he saw a figure sitting on the edge of the large mahogany desk.

      “Close the door, Wonsik. We need to talk.”

      Wonsik closed the door, but pulled out his dagger. 

      “I'm not here to fight. I need your help. Taekwoon is in trouble.” Hakyeon said calmly.

      “No shit. Why are you here? Is black nut sending a ransom letter or something?” Wonsik asked harshly.

      “Funny you should mention that. I just intercepted a ransom letter of sorts on the way here to ask for your help.” He picked at some dirt under his nail.

      “Why should I help you?”

      “You're one of the most capable fighters I know, Wonsik. I need your help to save Taekwoon.”

      “What do you care? He's been trying to catch you for ages.”

      “I've been living with you for about a month and he's so, so important to me. Of course I fucking care.”

      “What are you talki- no~ no way.” Wonsik shook his head in disbelief.

      Hakyeon took his bandana and mask off, running his fingers through his shoulder length hair.

      “Please, Wonsik. I can't do this by myself. There's too many of them.”

      “We should get as many men together as we can and storm their headquarters.” Wonsik said immediately.

      “That'll take too long. We need to hurry and we need to be discrete.”

      “Ok. What do you need?”

 

      They got what they needed unnoticed and in short order. They were heading from the apothecary to the stables when they happened across a group of soldiers who didn't recognise Hakyeon with his hair up. 

      They all pulled their swords just as Hakyeon spoke up.

      “I see everything is in order for princess Snow to move in.” Hakyeon smiled at Wonsik. 

      Wonsik wasn't dumb and played along rather well. 

      “I’m glad everything meets your standards, sir.”

      “Heir apparent Yeonseok won't hand his sister to just anyone.”

      They quickly walked to the carriage house. 

      “We need your two fastest horses, but it's still going to take a few days to reach him.” Hakyeon whispered.

      The first night they stopped at an inn. There was a joyous hoot when they saw who had come to visit.

      “I thought you were an outlaw. How did you come to be loved by the people?”

      “One man's outlaw is another man's hero.” He smiled, sitting down with Wonsik at a small table. Occasionally they'd be interrupted by someone greeting Hakyeon and shaking his hand, but they were mostly left to their own to talk.

      “Does Taekwoon know… about… who you really are?” Wonsik asked. 

      “I… guess I'll have to deal with that when I get to it.” he said softly.

      “I wanna say he'd be relieved once he finds out.”

      “Oh?”

      “Well. Did he ever explain to you what his normal preferences were or were you too busy giving him head under the desk for him to tell you.”

      “He did tell Snow that she was the first girl he's ever liked.” Hakyeon thought on that for a moment before uttering a small “ah.”

 

      The next night they stopped in an abandoned cabin. 

      Hakyeon looked agitated and Wonsik couldn't blame him. The prince's head perked up as they ate quietly. Wonsik heard someone sneaking outside… it sounded as if they were surrounded.

      "Excuse me for a moment" he said calmly.   
      There was a hacking, thumping, screeching noise that kept varying in its intensity before a sudden, terrifying roar... And deafening silence. he came back with his arms dripping red, stinking of death.   
      "Holy shit. Is any of that yours?" Wonsik shrieked.   
      "I'm... Not sure." His hands shaking, looking down at them. “But now there's firewood if you need it outside.” He took his shirt off, wiping himself as free of blood as he could before burning the outfit and pulling another from his satchel.

 

      They rode on for most of another day until Hakyeon heard the shrill cry of a hunting bird. 

      Hakyeon stopped his horse and held out his arm. 

      “Hi, Muffin!” Hakyeon cooed at the small kite. “Do you have something for me?” He asked. 

      The bird stuck it's leg out for Hakyeon to take the note. A few seconds later he snarled and crumpled the piece of paper. 

      Wonsik visibly cringed.

      Hakyeon calmly wrote a reply but sent the bird flying in a different direction.

      He counted on his fingers and thought for a moment before riding the horses in a seemingly counterintuitive direction.

      “Where are we going?” Wonsik tried to ask, as he caught up. 

      They rode up to a circle of wagons as the sun was setting.

      “Ho!” Hakyeon shouted.

      “Lo!” Came the reply of everyone around the fire.

      Wonsik followed Hakyeon and got off of his horse. 

      “We staying here tonight?” Wonsik asked. 

      “If they have me.” Hakyeon replied.

      “Don't be ridiculous, Hyung. You're not allowed within fifty feet of the performers.” A voice said next to Hakyeon.

      Hakyeon let out a shrill noise before hugging the man who walked up to them.

      “Minhyukkie! How have you been?”

      “Well, herding cats, jumping horses, keeping an eye out.”

      “So did you hear-”

      “Princess Snow has moved to Diamond shores, Prince Rudolph has been kidnapped, everyone is in danger, your plan has been shot to shit by Hongbin. Am I missing anything?” He looked at the man behind Hakyeon and smirked.

      “So you know what's happening to prince Rudolph then.” He asked Wonsik.

      “Do you?” Wonsik asked.

      “They think they can get me there faster by putting him up for auction.” Hakyeon's face twisted in displeasure.

      “What?” Wonsik shrieked.

      “People assume that I'm Snow’s personal guard or lover or something. I think they're trying to get me out of the way and they think Snow will trade her future husband for her lover.”

      “Unless they're trying to get both of you out of the way, marry Snow and kill their way up to the crown.”

      Hakyeon blinked slowly.

      “That's a bit convoluted isn't it?” Minhyuk stated, leading them to the fire.

 

**With Black Nut**

 

      Jungsan looked at Hongbin, “so, you know Snow best. How do I get on her good graces?”

      Hongbin thought for a moment. 

      “She likes dancing and books. She has an astonishing collection of gloves too. Maybe start off small with a book and a pair of gloves?”

 

      “What’chall talkin bout?” Taewoong asked impishly, slithering between the two men.

      “Romance. Proper ladies.” Jungsan replied.

      “Shit you wouldn't know about.” Hongbin added with a sneer. He's never made his dislike for the leader of the gang a secret and for some reason Taewoong appreciated the honesty. Almost everyone else had been nice to him out of fear. Hongbin was never afraid.

      “Sure I do. But fucked if I give a shit about it. Why buy the cow when you can get the sex for free, y’know?”

      The other two men side eyed each other.

  
  


**Two days ago**

 

      They tied up Taekwoon and told him to strip. He refused.

      Jaehwan came into the room, frowning at the prince. 

      “I thought you were Snow’s guard.” Taekwoon frowned back.

      “Amazing what more money can get you these days.” He smirked. Taekwoon stopped speaking to him, so Jaehwan left.

      He came back a short while later, looking at the tied up prince.   
      “I made tea.” He stated, looking at the cup in his hand.   
      “I don’t want tea.” Taekwoon growled.   
      “I didn’t make you tea. This is my tea.” He shook the cup slightly.   
      “Then why did you tell me?” His eyebrows furrowed.   
      “It’s a conversation starter.” He shrugged.   
      “It’s a horrible conversation starter.”   
      “Oh, is it? We’re conversing. Checkmate.” He smirked.

      “Snow, is... She ok?” He pouted.   
      “Oh, you big idiot. She's fine. I'm sure. It's you that needs to be worried.” He said as large guards picked Taekwoon up and carried him to an almost pitch black room, under the large house they had commandeered.

      Someone gave him a glass of water several hours later, but he never touched it. 

      Taekwoon had fallen asleep and woken up several times before he was actually thirsty enough to drink it.

      He had realised his mistake as soon as it hit his throat.

      He threw the glass across the room but by the time the glass had shattered, it was too late. He was already starting to feel hazy.

      He fell asleep again and there was another glass when he woke up. He drank it. 

      This happened two or three times before he started murmuring in his sleep.   
      “She's gonna kick your aaaassss” he sang.   
      The door opened again and someone pulled Taekwoon's clothes off before tying him up uncomfortably and giving him more water.

      A servant came with a plate of food, hand feeding him. Most of it barely made it to his mouth and what did either ended up down his chin or being slowly eaten when the prince could remember to chew.

      He was cleaned up and brought behind a display area.

 

**The venue**

 

      Sanghyuk stood at the door, checking to see if everyone had the proper invitations when two men came around the corner. One of the other men stopped them and the shorter of the two men turned to Sanghyuk, clicking and trilling at him.

      Sanghyuk clicked and trilled back, to the amazement of the other guard. 

      “Let em in.” Sanghyuk finally said.

 

**Flashback**

 

      They rode from the traveling show to the auction in iron forge.

      Minhyuk told them to stop at a pub called The Eclipse.

      Once there they ordered a drink called a  'cactus' with an over exaggerated wink.

      They waited patiently at their table.

      “Well Well. I can't believe my eyes. Look who finally graced us with their presence.” The waiter said, it was familiar. Snarky, “Come on boys, time to get dressed. You're on in twenty.”

      Wonsik looked confused at the waiter and Hakyeon stood up with a wide grin.

      “Oh, my baby, Jiho! Look how tall you've gotten!” he hugged the younger man around the neck.

      “You tell me that every time you see me. I've stopped growing years ago, Hyung.”

      “You're still my baby boy.” He cooed.

      He chuckled, “and you're still weird. Come on we need to get you in some nicer clothes before the auction.” He pulled them backstage where a set of clothes were waiting for them.  Hakyeon kissed Jiho on the forehead.

      “Thank you, you've done so well. Say hello to Taewoon for me” he said as he was about to step out a rear door.

 

      “Say hi yourself” Taewoon said from behind them. “You'll be needing these,” he made a pair of masks appear seemingly from nowhere. Wonsik stepped back.

      “Witchcraft!” He shrieked, pulling out his dagger.

      “I thought you were smarter than that.” Hakyeon had his hands on his hips. He grabbed one of the masks and made it disappear and reappear several times while telling him to put the pokey stick away and putting the mask over the other man's face.

 

      “Are you performing tonight, love?” Hakyeon asked the magician.

      “Possibly. You'll have to see.” He smirked, “so many pockets, so little time.” he made Wonsik's money pouch appear out of nowhere and tossed it to him.

      Wonsik looked shocked as he caught it. Hakyeon wasn't sure why.

 

      They got in and sat toward the back, looking at other people who were taking their seats. 

      Wonsik gasped when he saw that they were actually auctioning people off. 

      “Shh.” Hakyeon whispered before raising his hand and bidding twenty gold coins on a girl who was wearing very little, making her young age extremely apparent.   
Her silent tears became loud sobs when an old man came up to pay for her with a chuckle. He led her off with a collar, fighting the whole way out. This happened two or three more times with similar outcomes.

      The next to come out was Jaehwan. Hakyeon gasped.

      “Well, ladies and gentlemen, here comes a tall drink of water. He's got nice muscles, good teeth and a pretty face.” This was the first one the auctioneer actually touched to show off his attributes. It was then that Hakyeon recognized the auctioneer. Hakyeon frowned as he manhandled his childhood friend. Jaehwan was tied to a rack, drugged out of his mind and barely able to stand on his own.

      “Bid high on this one. Money is no object. You have to win him.” Hakyeon whispered frantically. 

      “Fifty.” Wonsik raised his hand.

      “A hundred.” Someone else said.

      “Two hundred.” Wonsik replied.

      “Two fifty.” The other person said.

      “Three hundred!” Wonsik shouted.

      There was a moment of silence before the auctioneer spoke again.

      “Three hundred going once,” he paused, “Three hundred going twice,” he looked around, “sold to the man in the white suit.”

      “I don't have three hundred gold.” Wonsik whispered. Hakyeon dug into his inner pocket and pulled a small pouch. He took three slabs of gold out and stood. 

      “Save my seat.” He smiled sweetly.  He reached the cashier and paid. 

      “I thought the other man won him.” The cashier said.

      “I'm his accountant. I hold his auctioning account.” Hakyeon smiled that sickeningly sweet smile again.

      “Welp, three hundred gold please.” Hakyeon put the three slabs down and grabbed Jaehwan's arm, hauling him over to sit next to Wonsik.

 

      “Now for our last item,” the auctioneer grinned. “The reason both of you are even here.” Hakyeon looked discreetly around the room and heard people murmuring. 

      Jaehwan laid across both men's laps, probably in an attempt to keep them in place. Hakyeon was idly playing with Jaehwan's fingers as the inebriated man rubbed his face against a blushing Wonsik's thigh.

      Hakyeon's hands froze when he saw Taekwoon with his hands tied above his head as he was wheeled onto the stage. 

      “This princely specimen has been brought into our hands the last couple days. Take special care to note his lovely, soft face, and especially pale skin.” He pushed Taekwoon's head to the side to show off his cheeks.

      “How do we know he's not dead?” Someone in the audience shouted. 

      “He's so pale and unresponsive, he might be.”

      People started to murmur and leave in droves, leaving Hakyeon, Wonsik, and a barely conscious Jaehwan some of the last in the auction house.

 

      The doors closed and the other people in the back stood up.

 

      “I see you took the bait.” Taewoong said as he walked up the aisle from the back. 

      “But I think it's time you give yourself up, Hakyeon” Jungsan said as they looked at Wonsik.    
  
      They both stood up, letting Jaehwan fall to the floor with an obnoxious whine in an undignified heap.    
      “I... Didn't realize you'd be so... tall.” Taewoong gulped.   
      Hakyeon finally took his mask off and turned his head eerily to look at the auctioneer.   
  
      "Hongbin" he twirled his mask in his left hand,    
      "I didn't raise you to take advantage of the poor villagers like this."   
      Hongbin snapped the mask band in his hand three times before tilting his head.   
      “Protecting the villagers doesn't pay the bills, hyung.” he said pleasantly, walking closer to everyone.   
      Hakyeon tapped the mask on his leg twice.   
      "You know I would have taken care of you."   
      They waited a beat before Hakyeon tilted his head and sighed loudly.   
  


      Jungsan spoke up “This is all very touching and all but-”   
      Hongbin broke the mask in half and stabbed the second in command in the throat.   
      Before the leader could retaliate, Hakyeon had stabbed him in the side with his dagger. If he wasn't dead, he would be in a few minutes.   
  
      "I didn't say stab him with the mask, I said drop the mask and stab him."   
      "Sorry, hyung." Hongbin replied with a cheeky smile, "I'm a little rusty."   
      Wonsik gestured toward the corpses and made a confused and terrified noise.

 

      “And what have you been doing with the people you've been selling off?” Hakyeon raised an eyebrow. 

 

      “Sending them to the show. They needed some help.” he shrugged indifferently.

 

      “Ah. I thought I saw a few new faces.” Hakyeon smiled.

 

      “Wonsik.” 

      “Huh?” The other man wibbled and squeaked. 

      “I only have two hands. You need to take Jaehwan to the horses.  I'll bring Taekwoon while Sanghyuk and Hongbin clean up.”

      “Uh huh.” He squeaked and did as he was told.

  
      They had to wrangle Leo onto the horse, and then they had to tie him up so he wouldn't squirm his way off. He weakly tried fighting them.   
      “Taekwoon, calm down! We're your friends.” Hakyeon held tightly to his restraints.   
      “Spare me your lies, temptress! Your emperor's defeated, and I'm immune to your bewitching good looks.” 

      “Oh, my love. I just wish you were lucid enough to understand what you just said to me.”

      “You're the prettiest girl at the Harvest Moon Ball!” Taekwoon replied with a ridiculous grin before giving Hakyeon a slobbery kiss on the corner of his mouth.

 

      The six of them managed to make it back to Tea together, riding through the night and arriving at the castle around noon. 

      Taekwoon surfaced slightly a few hours after being tucked into Snow's bed. 

      He kept his eyes closed and listened. 

      “But what happens if he finds out who you are and gets upset?” One voice asked. 

      “Then I'll know that my suffering won't last long because he'll probably execute me for perjury or something,” he heard Snow's voice. What was she lying to him about? His eyebrows furrowed involuntarily. 

      “We could run away. I could marry you or something.” The other voice suggested timidly. Taekwoon couldn't stop the small growl bubbling up from his throat. He relaxed as he felt Snow's warm fingers stroking the crease out of his eyebrows.

      “Don't be silly. We can all see how you feel about Taekwoon's guard... I mean he bought you fair and square.”

      He heard the other man squeak in distress.

      “But ... I... Thought... Was for show? Did you really sell me?” He whimpered.

      “No, moron.” He heard Snow chuckle, “Just make sure he loves you back before you fall as hard as I have.” Taekwoon sighed, feeling his betrothed reach down to his hand before letting comforting darkness take over again.

  
  


      Taekwoon's eyes fluttered open. Hakyeon had his pale hand sandwiched between his two comparatively darker ones. He looked as if he was praying. His eyes were closed and his forehead was pressed against the three hands.

      His face had several days of stubble as he hadn't gone for a threading since he had left Taekwoon's palace nearly a week earlier.

      Taekwoon must have made a noise, because Hakyeon's eyes shot open and looked at him.

      He gasped excitedly before pressing his lips to Taekwoon's.

      He seemed to have realised what he was wearing because he broke the kiss just as quickly.

      Taekwoon was having none of that and pulled Hakyeon back down to continue kissing.

      “Why did you lie?” He whispered against Hakyeon's lips.

      Hakyeon explained to him how he had been raised as a girl and of the plan to take down Black Nut.

      How his original plan was shot to hell when Taekwoon kissed him on the cheek at the ball and all the feelings from when he was younger came rushing back.

      That first night was when he knew that he had to keep who he was a secret as long as he could or else he'd probably die of a broken heart when he inevitably got rejected.

 

      Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon down for another kiss to stop him babbling and whispered,

      “It'll be hard to explain the fact that we have to adopt a child. We could put one of my sister's sons on the throne.”

      “We'll worry about it when we get there, love”

 

      Taekwoon pushed the blankets aside and pulled Hakyeon on top of him.

      He grabbed the slim hips and ground up into him.

      “Are you still saving yourself for marriage?” Taekwoon sighed into his ear. 

      Hakyeon mewled. “It was mostly to hide what I really-nnf” his breath left him in a rush as Taekwoon grabbed the front of his pants and squeezed before he pulled them down.

      He paused momentarily, looking at Hakyeon, who was biting his lip, and gasped.

      “What?” Hakyeon barely breathed.

      “Were you poaching in my forest when we were kids?” He pulled Hakyeon's shirt off.

      “You remember that?”

      “That face you just made,” Taekwoon squeezed just below the head of Hakyeon's cock and Hakyeon bit his lip, slowly dragging it through his teeth. “You make a similar face when you're hunting with your bow… except slightly more predatory.” 

      Hakyeon's face tilted down to look Taekwoon directly in the eyes. He snarled softly before lunging and nipping at Taekwoon's lower lip. He grabbed the younger man's sides, his nails finely manicured and sharp enough to sting Taekwoon's skin. 

      Taekwoon's eyes rolled back as he sighed ‘Hyung’ 

      Hakyeon leaned down and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the spot behind Taekwoon's ear. 

      He was flipped over quickly and Hakyeon sucked in a high pitched breath when warm lips made contact with the vein on the underside of his cock. He slowly opened his mouth. It looked as if he was savoring this moment. All this time. All his fantasies, he was going to make sure Hakyeon enjoyed this.

      He groaned as tan fingers twined in his hair.

      “He pulled off momentarily to mumble the word ‘lube’. Hakyeon had to squirm away in order to rush to his guard’s room and borrow some. 

      There had been little doubt that Hongbin had taken comfort with Sanghyuk on occasion so there had to be some… right on the nightstand.

 

      Hakyeon came back to see a pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed.

      “Woonie?” He called quietly.

      He was pinned to the wall next to the door. 

      So much skin. He gasped. There wasn't enough air. Taekwoon was so warm. Pressed so tight against him.

      Hakyeon's breaths came in staccato gasps as Taekwoon mouthed along the soft jaw and down his long neck. 

      He knew Hakyeon's chest was extremely sensitive, but didn't realise how incredibly sensitive until he found a nipple and Hakyeon tugged at his hair. 

      “It's too much! Please! No more…” Hakyeon's legs could barely hold him up. 

      “One day I'll make you come this way, but I've been waiting too long for this.” Taekwoon snarled into Hakyeon's ear when the other man started to twitch and whine. 

      Taekwoon allowed him a small bit of respite before he dropped to his knees and kissed just below his belly button. Hakyeon desperate gasping resumed as Taekwoon gently pressed two fingers into him. 

      His other hand held Hakyeon up while he slowly stretched him and pressed hungry kisses to all of the skin he could reach. 

      “Woonie- Woonie-please PLEASE!” Hakyeon's voice cracked. Taekwoon crooked his finger before standing and pulling Hakyeon to the bed.

      Taekwoon laid down and pulled Hakyeon on top of him, pressed as tightly as he could. Knees bracketing hips.

      “Kiss me.” Taekwoon puckered his lips cutely.

      Hakyeon moaned into the kiss as Taekwoon slowly pushed in while pulling Hakyeon's hips down. 

      He held his betrothed still for a few moments, both of them shaking in the effort to hold still.

      Hakyeon cupped Taekwoon's cheeks, kissing his lips over and over.

      They pressed their foreheads together and began rocking in tandem. Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon along gently, rocking his hips at a slow tempo.

      “I had dreamed of this since the first time you saved my life.” Taekwoon gasped. Hakyeon clenched his muscles.

      “Shut up and Fuck me like you mean it.” 

      Taekwoon brought his knees up and snapped his hips over and over, as fast as he could. Every few seconds, Hakyeon would suck in a wheezing gasp in an attempt to catch his breath. Hakyeon tried his best to cling onto any control he could, but one well aimed thrust and Hakyeon moaned so sweetly. 

      Taekwoon grit his teeth and slowed down immediately when he felt his lover come between them.

      He pushed Hakyeon to lean back and rocked the older man's hips as he whimpered from the overstimulation.

      Taekwoon bit his lower lip as he snapped his hips up one last time making Hakyeon sob as Taekwoon held him still.

      “C’mere Taekwoon stretched out his arms for a hug and puckered his lips for a kiss.

      “He's been in here for some time and he's a wreck. Hyung isn't showing signs of-” Wonsik opened the door and stopped in the middle of explaining the situation to Hongbin as Hakyeon screeched and covered the both of them with his blanket.

      “It seems he's awake.” Hongbin smiled, “enjoying yourself, Hyung?” Hakyeon buried his face in Taekwoon's chest and nodded.

      “Oh, seems you two found our oils, good job.”

      “It was on the nightstand.” Hakyeon mumbled under the blanket, against Taekwoon's collarbone.

      “So the plan is we move to the new castle when we can, right?” Hongbin continued.

      “Yep.” came the muffled response.

      “The wedding will be next month then?”

      “Sure.” 

      “Ok then. We're going to start making plans. Don't get pregnant!” Hongbin sang as he pulled the gaping Wonsik out of the room.  As soon as they left, Hakyeon moved to get up, but Taekwoon grabbed slender hips and pulled him down for another kiss.

 

**One month later**

 

      The guests of both parties patiently sat in the pews, waiting for Snow or Taekwoon to walk down the aisle.

      It was awkward and quiet. At the sound of one of the guests coughing, Yeonseok, Hongbin, Jaehwan, Sanghyuk, and Wonsik all went to look for them.

      Sanghyuk and Hongbin both concluded that they could really only be one place and Yeonseok followed them, despite Hongbin's warnings.

 

**Oratory**

 

      Hakyeon had his hand over Taekwoon's mouth. The younger prince was pressed with his cheek against the wall. They had to hurry. He gasped as Hakyeon obviously thought the same thing and began snapping his hips harshly into Taekwoon. 

      Taekwoon's breathing sped up and Hakyeon was starting to lose rhythm.

 

      Hongbin opened the door and walked in, pulling his charge out of his betrothed as Sanghyuk turned a flushed and clearly embarrassed Taekwoon away from the wall.

      “You're late, princess. You're lucky it was us who found you.” Hongbin said as he straightened her underskirt and made sure nobody could see that she was still hard.

      “I mean anyone else and you'd have problems.” Sanghyuk said as he tucked Taekwoon into the uncomfortably tight trousers and buttoned him in. 

      They straightened Snow's veil and Taekwoon's baldric and turned them to walk out the small door. Snow froze when she saw her brother's shock stricken face. 

      “Hyung, I-”

      “That is something I did not need to see.   
      I'll be getting as drunk as I can as soon as your wedding is done.” Yeonseok said before Taekwoon was pushed through one door and Snow through another.


End file.
